The Ties That Bond Us
by lovelybeauty468
Summary: Beauty, Infatuation, Popularity, Sex, Gossip. All these words can easily describe the people that attend, and activities that occur in Grant high preparatory school. Follow the glamorous and dramatic lives of the teens and parents of Manhattan, New York's elite, as unexpected twists and turns ensue full force on their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello lovelies, So lately, it has kind of hit me that there is only 2 books left in the PJO series, well technically 1 but I'm counting the **_**Percy talking about each god **_**book, because it would just hurt to much to think ONLY 1 LEFT :(**

**SO THIS IS AN AU WORLD ABOUT MOST OF THE CHARACTERS of BOTH SERIES, facing infatuations, tragedies, and heartaches.**

**And I KNOW wayyyyyy over done, but I promise it'll be completely my own**

**SO HOPEFULLY YOU GUYS WILL like the first chapter**

**PLEASE LET ME know HOW IT IS BEING VIEWEd in the reviews :)**

**I love hearing what you cuties think, and I love incorporating any ideas or wants you guys have :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, or its characters**

**The Ties That Bond Us**

_Beginning today, the passed was just a prologue, it all starts, here_

_Gossip Girl_

**Chapter 1: Connections **

Cars honk, people walk, and voices color the air.

A light breeze, warning that the cool autumn weather will be coming sooner rather than later, plays with the abandoned trash on the streets.

Today marks the start of the school year for students attending Grant preparatory high school, and ending their beloved summer vacations.

Today, the teens will travel back to Manhattan from their lavish vacations or relaxful retreats.

Some carrying new prada bags, but others, sworn secrets.

**XOXO**

The early morning sun beats down on the students and faculty filing in to the large, prestigious high school.

A boy with messy chocolate curls, and matching doe like eyes, walks in to the high school, a bag slung across one shoulder.

The short, caramel skinned boy seemed out of place in the wave of students surrounding him.

Even though, he wears the same preppy uniform, khaki's, a white button up, red tie, and a black blazer, and has been attending this school since his Freshman year, he still feels out of place.

It didn't help that he was short, and thinks of himself as impish looking, while every other student, no matter how few, appears as if they had come from modeling on a run way.

Nor did it help that while most of the other students were either spectacular athletes, or insanely intelligent honor students, the only thing he has picked up is metal work, and their isn't exactly a line of fangirls waiting to date the schools best mechanic.

The brunette physically shakes his head, ridding himself of these self pitying thoughts.

It has been made crystal clear on numerous occasions, that despite the cost of this drama crazed, snob filled school, that he will stay here until the day he graduates, and he should just accept it.

"Leo!" A voice exclaims loudly, shooting through the air like an arrow.

The boy's chestnut orbs glance up, and catch sight of his one true friend, the girl he has been in love with since first spotting her eating alone underneath a tree during their lunch period in junior high.

Leo would be a liar if he said that the passed four years weren't kind to the girl's looks.

Though, she was still petite, the way she always had been, that was the only thing that remained the same.

Her once wild tendrils , have calmed down, a perfect balance between warm synonym and light chestnut melting n to the color.

Her light coconut butter skin remains flawless, and her small, sweet smile is as welcoming as the first day they met.

Though, none of that is what Leo is focussing on, it is her intense golden orbs that always capture his attention.

The clear, warm shade of her eyes made him feel as if he could see into the girl's entire being, and never be able to find a selfish, or dark spot.

she was pure, beautiful, and kind.

She was like an angel from above.

"Hazel Levesque," Leo breathes before starting a light tread to get to her quicker,

the two share a friendly, sweet hug, both having missed each other in the passed two months, while Hazel has been on vacation with her family in Greece.

When the two pull apart, it feels to early for Leo's liking, though it always feels that way with her.

Smiling to himself,Leo opens his locker, while Hazel tells him of her summer, in that insanely cute southern accent of hers.

And Leo doesn't mind, he could hear the girl talk for hours on end with out feeling the least bit tired.

**XOXO**

A brunette stood in front of her locker, twisting her combination to open the lock.

The passed summer was average at most to her, she had went to paris with her beauty guru mother, Aphrodite, and movie star father, Tristan McLean.

The weeks passed by slowly, the brunette spending the days between shopping and visiting famous museums, like any true tourist should.

No, nothing incredibly extraordinary happened to her over the months, it was a pathetically average vacation.

No sworn kept secrets, or juicy gossip, not even a summer fling to speak of.

However, this year was the girl's senior year of high school, and she had promised herself that she would find some sort of adventure, weather it be romantic, or other wise.

But, she couldn't start her search for adventure until she actually manages to open her locker.

The girl's blue orbs scrunched in anger as she twisted her combination in to the lock for the third time, and still not being able to get a response.

"Come on you stupid thing," she hisses, tugging on the lock with a good amount of force, "Open up!"

"Need help?" A new voice asks, frightening the brunette half to death.

She turns around to find a familiar girl standing in front of her.

A girl with wide forest colored eyes, and fiery red locks that were always put into a high ponytail.

A girl that the brunette has known for practically her entire life, a girl that she calls one of her closest friends.

"Rachel!" The chestnut haired girl exclaims, snaking her arms around Rachel's neck in an excited manner. "I missed you!"

"I missed you to pipes," The red head laughs, returning the embrace.

"How was your summer? Where did you go? Why didn't you call? Where's Thalia?" Piper asks rapidly, not even a breath between each question, "Why aren't you answering me!"

Rachel continues to laugh at the girl's childish behavior, "It was fun, I did some volunteer work in Africa, I didn't call because I didn't have service over their, and Thalia is right there," she points behind piper, where a harshly beautiful girl stood.

Piper whips around to find the girl, Thalia, smiling at her.

Thalia's long raven locks flow down her back, a large pink streak invading the smooth blackness of it.

"Hey Piper," Thalia smiles, "How's it going?"

Piper simply returns the smile, answering, "Great," before wrapping her arms around Thalia as well.

"Hey Jason check it out, a chick hug," a new voice laughs, elbowing the blonde besides him.

The blonde, Jason, grimaces, "Dude, gross, one of those girl's is my sister."

The tall boy who had spoken before simply shrugs, "You have a hot sister," he states matter of factly.

"Thanks Frank," Thalia shouts from where she should, causing the tall boy to blush, he not realizing that they were close enough for them to hear.

Piper lightly smacks the side of Thalia's arm, mouth, "_don't be mean," _to her long time friend.

"Hey ladies," Jason greets, looking like a model student with his short cut blonde hair, and perfectly fitted uniform.

"Hey Jason," Both Rachel and Piper greet in unison, while Thalia gives a simple nod of the head to her twin brother.

"So what are you two doing here?" Thalia questions, "Didn't coach Hedge wanna see you guys for some early morning practice?"

"He did," Jason confirms, "But then he realized that most of the football team graduated last year, and is currently scrambling to post a tryout time."

"How very…Hedge like," Piper nods.

The five sum turn their attention when hearing the unmistakable click of heals hitting the hard surface of the floor, as a group of girls stride down the halls, as if they were royalty. Which in this school, they were.

"And there she goes," Rachel groans, rolling her forest greens at the three sum as they stop at a locker.

"Why do you hate Calypso so much?" Frank asks, his features scrunched in confusion.

"I don't, I just think she is super conceded and a total bitch," Rachel explains in a matter of fact tone, her arms crossing over her chest.

"What a load of crap," Thalia claims, "The only reason you hate that girl so much is because she's dating Percy, and you are hopelessly in love with him."

A blush rivaling the color of her hair blazes in Rachel's cheeks, "I am not!" She argues, with a small shake of the voice.

"Yes, you do." Piper confirms with a laugh, making Rachel's cheeks heat a darker shade of red.

"Shut up," she commands,, a glare set in her features.

Jason rolls his skies of blue, not understanding the infatuation with Percy Jackson.

In Jason's opinion, Percy Jackson was nothing more than a pretty boy athlete, with out a ounce of brain power.

It made no sense to him why so many girl's gawked at the boy, as if he were some sort of god.

"What's with the look little brother?" Thalia asks with a raised brow.

Jason, in turn, glares at the raven haired girl. Despising when she called him that, "_little brother_" when she was only mere minutes older than him.

"What look" He asks innocently."

"The look you always get when we talk about Percy," Thalia clarifies in a tone that implied it to be obvious.

"It's nothing," Jason shrugs, "I just don't see what Rache sees in him."

"Oh please," Rachel defends, "you're just jealous that Percy is good at like everything, when the best thing you have going for ya is that you're a nerd."

A glare sets its elf in to Jason's sharp features, "First off, I am captain of the football team and boy's track, and secondly, I _am not_ a nerd."

"Yes you are," Thalia laughs knowingly.

"No I'm not!" Jason insists.

"Then what do you call it when some one watches documentaries about orangutans the night before the first day of school?" She inquires.

"You watched a documentary about orangutans?" Piper asks.

A light pink colors the boy's cheeks, "It was for my AP Bio class," he defends sheepishly.

"And the bowl of popcorn?"

"Shut up…I was hungry," he mutters like a child.

The girl's start to giggle, though, Frank was no longer paying attention to the conversation.

His eye's caught on a girl.

She is petite, with long toasty brown curls, and an intense golden that colored her large round eyes.

Frank had first taken sight of her in mid last year, but was always to shy to talk with her.

He may be the captain of the football team, and be friend's with some one as popular as Percy Jackson, but none of that seemed to matter around that girl, Hazel Levesque.

There is something different about her, something that made Frank nervous to be near her, being to afraid that he would do something stupid or offensive.

However, there is one thing that Frank did not like about Hazel, and that was her best friend, Leo Valdez.

As far as Frank can tell, Leo is just an annoying, awkward kid, who spent more time in shop class than he did with any person.

Frank could not figure out how such a pretty, kind girl like Hazel be such good friends with that kid.

Then suddenly, Frank's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name, Frank turns his head to find his friend's giving him a odd look.

"What?" Frank asks ignorantly.

"What were you staring at?" Rachel asks forcefully.

"Uhh…" Frank freezes, breaking in to a sweat, and a red tint coloring his ears, "Nothing?" He answers unsurely.

"No," Thalia persists, "It was obviously something, or you wouldn't look like a tomato…So what was it?" She presses, waiting for an answer

However, Frank is saved from answering when the bell of first period rings.

"I'll talk to you guys later," Frank says rapidly before speeding off to his next class.

**XOXO**

The beautiful, modelesque girl strides down the halls of Grant, two friends on either side of her.

The girl stops in front of her locker, there still being a few minutes before first bell rings.

She sweeps a lock of her soft caramel hair behind her back.

Her almond orbs locking on her lock, twisting the combination, and opening the locker smoothly.

"Wow Calypso," one of the two girls speaks in an awe, "I can't believe you modeled in Paris the entire summer and actually came back."

"Yeah, Juniper is right," the brunette on Calypso's other side agrees, "I mean wouldn't you have rathered stay in Paris."

"What can I say," the brown eyed beauty shrugs with a superior smirk, "It didn't feel right staying there, while all my friend's are here in New York, and besides, I'd miss my Percy-poo _way _too much."

"How is Percy?" The auburn haired girl, Juniper, questions.

"Fine, he's starting a day late since he and his dad are in Cal right now, looking at Stanford," Calypso informs in an obviously proud manner.

"He's still trying to decide between Stanford and Duke."

"Wow," the mousey brunette, Katey, breathes, her wide leaf greens full of admierment towards the caramel haired girl, "You are so lucky to have a boyfriend as perfect as him."

"I know," Calypso shrugs with a smirk, "We're the perf couple."

The three girls remain talking about simple unimportant things, until Calypso feels the buzz of her phone.

She pulls out the smart phone, finding that she was getting an incoming call from, "_Boyfriend,_"

Calypso holds up a hand, disrupting Katey mid sentence, "I've got to take this," She informs them, "If I'm late for first period just tell Witter that I was having troubles with my locker."

Before waiting for a confirmation, Calypso walks off, answering the call.

"Hey you," Calypso purrs in to the phone.

"Hey Cal, how's my favorite girl this morning?" The smooth, velvet like voice asks genuinely.

"She misses you," Calypso answers easily.

"Trust me babe, I'd much rather be there with you, but my dad's really excited for me to meet with some of the scouts, and when my dad's excited…"

"I know," Calypso assures, not needing him to finish his sentence, "Just get yourself back here as soon as possible so I can show you how much I missed you." She commands in a seductive tone.

Percy gives a small laugh, "I'll try my hardest," he promises, before catching sight of his father and another, unfamiliar man, walking towards.

"Hey Cal, I'm gonna have to call you back later."

"Kay," she agrees disappointedly, "I love you Percy Jackson."

For an instant, Percy freezes, this was not the first time she has told him that, but never once was he able to say it back to her, thought he couldn't figure out why.

Calypso was beautiful, intelligent, and they have been together since the first grade, but something didn't feel right between them, as if they were never on the same page.

Shaking off these thoughts, Percy mumbles a "_me too_" Before cutting the line.

Hearing him mutter those words, "_Me too," _ felt as if some one was ringing out Calypso's heart.

Never once has he told her, "I love you," and the beauty couldn't figure out why.

She couldn't figure out what made him so against speaking those words to her.

The ring of the first bell pulls the caramel haired girl out of her painful thoughts, and she strides to her first class, an air of bravado surrounding her, hiding the hurt she felt.

**XOXO**

After hanging up with his girl friend, Percy walks up to the two men, meeting them half way.

"Percy my boy," Percy's father, Poseidon, greets, clapping his son's shoulder, "Meet Mr. Stewart, he's been watching you at your meets since your first season."

Percy holds out his hand to the tall man, "Nice to meet you." Percy says with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine," the chocolate skinned man ensures, "You've always been on the top of our list. You've got quite a talent, I was actually surprised to find out that you _weren't _training for the olympics."

Before the raven haired boy could explain, his father interjects, "Well, his mother always disagreed. She wanted him to grow up a normal child, with out any pressure," Poseidon explains.

"Mr. Stewart shakes his head disappointedly, "That's a shame…but you know Percy, its not to late, you can-"

"Its fine," Percy blurts, "I'm fine with just being a normal college student, really."

Mr. Stewart nods understandingly, a grin breaking in to his face, "Well that's good news for us, right?"

The two men laugh, while Percy just stands there, wishing to be any where else.

"Well why don't you two follow me, we'll show you guys around the campus and what we can to offer to Percy if he decides to attend our great school."

**XOXO**

Spotting that Percy's fingers touched the walls, Poseidon presses on the stop button of the timer in his hand.

Percy raises his had from under water, sliding up to take a seat on the edge of the pool.

"Not bad," Poseidon shrugs, "not your best but not bad."

After the tour of the campus, and being given the lecture about how beneficial it would be if Percy attends Stanford University, Poseidon and Percy had gone back to the hotel they are staying in.

Somehow, Poseidon was able to convince the manager to allow them to reserve the pool for Percy to practice in.

Percy assumes that the conversation consisted with a lot of money, a female manager, and a lot of flirting coming from Poseidon's end.

"I'm sure if you up your training to an extra half hour a day, you will be in tip top shape for college's."

Percy nods absentmindedly, the thought of spending an extra half hour in his pole, practicing, every day, made the boy sick.

He grabs his water bottle, from besides him and takes a deep swig.

"So, what do you think?" Poseidon asks.

Percy looks at his father with a cocked eye brow, "About what?" he asks with heavy breaths.

"Stanford," Poseidon answers, as if it should have been obvious.

Percy shrugs, "It sounds okay," he mutters, averting his gaze back to the water.

The truth is that Percy isn't to sure about attending Stanford, sure it was a great school, and near some great beaches, but his home was New York.

His life was in New York, and he isn't exactly excited to let that go quite yet.

"But, I mean its not like I have to make a decision right this second right?" Percy wonders out loud, "I mean, I still have time."

"What would you need more time for?" Poseidon questions, his handsome face scrunching in confusion.

"I don't know," Percy gives a shrug of the shoulder, "I mean, I was hoping to go somewhere closer to home, you know, for mom's sake."

"That's nice," Poseidon starts, "But you don't choose your college by what would more convenient for your mother, you choose it by what will help you get a head. Now I kAnd if you ever want to take my place in the company, you'll choose your college very wisely." poseidon speaks in a way that implied that the wise choice would be Stanford, and _not_ a school in New York.

Grudgingly, Percy nods his head, and stands from his sitting position, "I'm gonna go take a shower," he tells his father, before walking away.

**XOXO**

A heaviness in the air filled the void of the home.

Boxes strewed across the floor, and a silence seeming to swallow the home.

A tall girl stands in front of the glass door of her beach home.

She was concentrated on the ocean waves, the way they overlap the rocks, and how the color seems to change every few moments.

Staring at the ocean brought a wave calm to run over her.

The ocean was constant, it was always there, immense, deep, and dark, but always their.

Though, the opposite could be said about her life, one moment she is a normal teenage girl, living in San Francisco. Spending her days in school, and her afternoons at the beach with friends, but in an instant, everything has changed.

Now she stood amongst packed boxes, each carrying the peaces of the world she had once known in side them.

"Annabeth, there you are," a strained voice breathes, causing the girl to turn her gaze, finding her mother standing there.

The woman was beautiful, but in a regal way, her locks of chestnut being tied in a knot in the back of her head, with one strand falling out to frame her face, and deep, calculating grey eyes.

Though, the woman wasn't always this way, only months ago, did you rarely find her hair tied, and her eyes were once full of light, and a thirst for knowledge, but those days were long gone, taking the mother Annabeth loved along with them.

"What are you doing just standing there?" The woman, Athena, questions, "Did you finish packing the rest of your room, the movers are coming in an hour."

"I don't understand why we have to move across the country," Annabeth states in a cold voice, a strand of her long golden waves blowing in the breeze coming from the open window.

"I told you," the woman speaks exasperatedly, "I grew up in New York, and I still have friend's who live there, and we need to be around friends right now."

"Oh please mom," Annabeth scoffs, "We also have friend's who live in Texas, but you don't see us moving there!"

"Are you saying you'd rather live in Texas?"

"No!" Annabeth exclaims, "I'm just pointing out how pointless it is to move."

"Why do you always wish to be so difficult," Athena sighs.

"I'm _not_ being difficult," the golden haired girl argues, "Its not fair for you to just pick up our lives and relocate us to a whole new place! I mean its not like it's gonna bring him back! Nothing will, so why don't you-"

"Annabeth!" Athena now shouts, having more than enough from her daughter, "If I said we're moving to Madagascar, we will move to damn Madagascar!"

A moment passes before Athena regains her composure and asks Annabeth to go finish packing the remainder of her things.

Reluctantly, Annabeth agrees and stumps to her room.

The watery grey eyed girl grabs a pill from her bed, and screams in to it, the way she has been screaming in to a pillow every day since it happened.

And like every day, she is unable to pin point the exact when her screams turn into subs, and her tears stain the pillow, though, she always remembers how much hatred she feels when doing this ritual.

The hatred she feels towards her mother, the hatred she feels for the world, but most of all, the hatred for her father for getting into that car that one night, for not being more careful, for leaving Annabeth and her mother forever.

**A/N: So, yeah, you don't have to say it, this was a pretty bad first chapter :( BUT I PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE PERCABETH INTERACTION NEXT **

**CHAPTER!I'm sorry if anything seemed confusing, please PM me if you have ANY questions**

**And I am sorry that most of the characters seem REALLY shallow and one dimensional, but I swear to you, that this was just an introductory chapter, and the dramatics will be happening VERY soon :D**

**So please, tell me any thought you amazing people have, weather its in put, ideas, edivce, waterer it is, I'd REALLY appreciate it :D**

**I would love to know if there is any character's that weren't in this chapter, that you guys would like seeing in the story, bu know that I have some story lines planned for character's who weren't introduced in this chapter, just because it wouldn't have worked :) But PLEASE let me know if there is any one inperticular you guys would like seeing :D**

**And apologies if my hatred towards Jason seeped in to this chapter :D I'll try my HARDEST to be fair to his annoying character :D**

**And before anyone says "How can you hate one of Rick Riordans characters" I believe that it is a complement towards Rick that I am so connected to his novels that I can hate one of his characters :D**

**But I won't ramble on that point right now ;D**

**So another PLEASE leave your thoughts on this chapter, and PM me if there are any questions :D**

**Thank you **

**All My Love**

**Bree**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello cuties :D I want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the first chapter, and has favored and or alerted the story**

**It means EVERYTHING so thank you :D**

**However, I just want to respond to a guest review who has claimed that I "Completely stole this story" from another author. So first of all, I am trying my hardest to remain calm because **_**seriously **_**that is a HUGE accusation that I take very seriously, I would hate to rip off another writer, THAT IS JUST NOT COOL! so I did look at the story I supposedly copied, "Of Corporate scandals" the story is very good, but I DID not steal an ounce of my story from that, and honestly, I do not see any similarities other than the fact that it takes place in the wealthy side of NY and that Poseidon mentioned that Percy will take over his company one day. but again, I did not even read the story before writing this,**

**and to the GG reference, if this guest bothered looking at my other works, she/he could see that it is a habit with me to add a quote before each one of my chapters, and the last quote **_**happened **_**to be from Gossip Girl, so I am sorry if it feels as if I am ripping off the other story, because it is obvious that she/he seem to really like the other story, but I promise with all my heart, I did not steel any ideas, I have been wanting to write this for a very long time, and everything in it is of my own doing.**

**So I'm sorry to any one who is reading this rant and think I am being very immature, but this is the first time any one has ever accused me of such a terrible thing, but I am determined not to let this one bad reviewer keep me from writing this story that I am excited to continue.**

**So again, sorry for the rant, but I REALLY hope to get any thoughts or ideas from you lovely people in the reviews :D Please, if there is ANY advice, or specific things that is bothering you, or anything you'd like to see, I"D REALLY appreciate IT :D**

**Individual thank yous at the end for any one who has reviewed for the last chapter and left a name :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, its characters, nor do I have any affiliation with the series **

**The Ties That Bond Us**

**Chapter**: 2

_"You need to be lost before you can be found"_

_A Rocket to the Moon_

The sun dips in to the soft twilight sky, flaming oranges and reds blazing in to an intense sun set.

The warm breeze blowing through the city, as people continue to walk the crowded streets.

The dark haired boy walks the streets of San Francisco, hands in his pockets, and eyes cast straight a head.

Many pedestrians stop in heir tracks, taking a double take of the boy's incredible good looks. Though, Percy does not notice, his mind clouded by other thoughts.

After the swimming session with his father, Percy could barely handle staying in the same room as him, hating the way Poseidon seems to have Percy's entire life planned out, and Percy him self is nothing more than a pawn in it all.

So in an attempt to remain sane, Percy obtained the keys of the car his father had purchased for the weekend, and simply started driving.

Driving away from Stanford, away from his father, and away from the impossible expectations his father held him to.

Through the car ride, Percy allows himself to be angry, to leave behind the happy go lucky expression he wears to make his father happy, and showed his true feelings.

Percy allowed himself to be angry that he would have no choice in what college he attends, angry that he will have no say in weather or not he will take over his father's world renowned shipping company, and angry at the fact that nothing felt right anymore.

Not sense _it happened_.

Nothing has ever felt the same.

Percy gives a strong shake of the head, not wanting these thoughts to consume him like they usually do, no tonight, Percy wanted to forget everything he was driving away from, and wished to be a normal teenage boy for one night.

Not Percy Jackson, son of one of the wealthiest men in North America, or Percy Jackson, Grant High's it boy.

For one night, Percy wants to be a blank canvass. A nobody in a crowed of other nobodies.

Percy parks his car in the nearest open space.

Once he had slipped out of the sleek black vehicle, Percy was surprised to realize he had wound up in San Francisco.

It had felt more like a ten minute ride, rather than a thirty minute one.

So, now Percy walks in the midst of the crowd of people,not wanting to be noticed, and searching for a welcoming place to escape to in this unfamiliar city.

Another instant passes before Percy's oceans of green catch on an oddly comforting sight, a beach.

He starts towards the white sanded cress of land, as if a string is pulling him there.

**XOXO**

The tall blonde stands in front of her home, left renderless but to watch as strangers collect the boxes, which held everything Annabeth thought of as important, and pack them all in to a large truck, which be boarded on a large plane, which will land in New York, and moved in to Annabeth's new, large, New York style penthouse.

And Annabeth could do nothing but stare, an ache resting heavy on her chest.

There was no more indecision, nor was there remaining hope that her mother would change her mind in the last moment.

In a matter of hours, Annabeth will be asleep in her new home, a thousand miles away, attending a school where she knows no one, unless you count long ago childhood friendships which have faded in memory over the years. , and will be dragged out of the only home she knew.

They watery grey eyed girl hasn't a clue why these thoughts hurt so intensely.

It wasn't just the normal distain a teenager felt about moving, it was something much more, something that made Annabeth feel as if she couldn't breathe.

The girl gives a shake of the head, blonde waves blowing in the subtle breeze, she could no longer stay standing here. Watching her life be put away in boxes and in to a truck was nothing but detrimental to herself, so Annabeth turns away from the movers, and towards the beach near her home, wanting to be any where else.

**XOXO**

Percy jumps from the large sand dooms of the beach, landing on his feet easily.

His emerald orbs scan the beach, finding the area to be occupied by a group of high school age looking teens.

They were surrounded near a large bonfire.

The cluster of students are broken in to small groups of friends, but some how still seem connected with one another, a red solo cup in the grasp of most of their hands.

A feeling of joy courses through the handsome boy.

This was a perfect opportunity, a group of normal teens, who haven't the slightest clue who he is.

Percy cautiously makes his way towards the large bonfire, his joy prepared to be broken in a moments time.

However, it never did.

Once Percy joins the cluster of party goers, he is granted with nothing more than a first glance by most of the teens.

Yes, there are a few who remain staring at him, for nothing more than the obvious fact the boy is incredibly attractive. Though, no one has the nurve to speak with him.

For perhaps the first time in his life, Percy feels like a normal boy, and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

After a moment of his standing there, Percy is approached by another party goer.

The boy is tall, with sandy blonde hair that sweeps to one side of his face, and white smile that can be seen from miles away.

"Hey bro," the blonde greets with that million dollar grin plastered to his features, "welcome to the festivities, you want a drink?" The boy asks, holding out a cool looking can of beer towards Percy.

A smirk plays on the edges of the raven haired boy's lips.

He may be from a wealthy, privileged family, but that has no effect on his ability to let loose.

Percy accepts the drink from the blonde surfer's grasp, "Don't mind if I do."

The surfer's grin widens slightly, watching as the newcomer chugs down a good chunk of the newly opened can.

**XOXO**

Annabeth walks down the side of the familiar beach, parallel from the rough shore.

She enjoys the feel of the fleeting rays of sunlight heat her soft skin, and the sensation of the soft breeze playing with her locks of gold, tickling her cheeks playfully.

Annabeth makes a sudden stop, her body faces the sea, as her eyes look up on the already showing crescent moon.

_It'll never be like this again_, the blonde thinks to herself, _I will never be able to walk this beach again_.

This thought brings a dejected expression to etch into her lovely features.

Annabeth hears the sound of music booming from the nearby bonfire.

She should probably be _there_ right now, a part of the annual end of summer bonfire.

The bonfire where most of her friends now reside, the bonfire Annabeth has been attending sense the summer before her freshman year.

The bonfire that marked a new start.

But this year, with all that has occurred, and changed, it didn't feel right starting a new beginning when she was still so entangled with the passed.

Her grey orbs fall to the sea.

Tonight, it was a dazzling shade of blue-green.

Annabeth kicks off her sandals, slipping her bear feet into the welcoming coolness of the water, the way she had when she was younger.

the cool waves lap against her caphs, bringing the girl back to a memory she has long since forgotten.

_"Daddy," a six year old Annabeth Chase squeals in joy, as her father slashes a hand full of sea water on to the daughter he loves so much, careful not to splash the girl near her face._

_ "Come on Bethy, you're not even fighting back," the blonde man teases, a gleam of pure joy gleaming in his deep hazel browns._

_ At that, Annabeth's feature suddenly shift from happiness to determination. Her brows furrowed, and teeth clenched, the girl takes the challenge, and uses all her might to splash her father._

_ Though, the attempt did not result in much, the man, Dr. Fredrick Chase, acts as if he has suffered greatly, laying on his back in the shallow water._

_ "I got you!" The child exclaims with a great laugh, tight blonde curls flying freely in the air._

_ "Mom!" the girl flails her arms while yelling to her mother, whom was setting a pick nick table for the small family to eat, "I got him."_

_ The brunette laughs to herself as she watches the two most important people in her life, play in the water._

_ "Well check if he's alive will you!" The mother, Athena, shouts back playfully, "We've got to eat lunch."_

_ Annabeth listens to her mother, and shakes her father, in attempt to wake the man up._

_ "Wake up daddy," the girl commands, not noticing the grin melting in to the man's features._

_ Annabeth continues to shake him, frustration building greater and greater as Fredrick continues to not awaken._

_ "Come on daddy," the girl drawls, hitting the man with a fisted hand, on the chest repeatedly, until she hits something solid in his shirt pocket._

_ Out of curiosity, the girl tries to make a grab for the item, but before she even has the chance, her father's large hand clamps over hers, "What are you doing?" he questions._

_ "I wanna see what it is," the girl shrugs, in the most logical tone a six year old can muster._

_ "You know Bethy, curiosity killed the cat," he informs her._

_ A shocked expression runs through the girl's face, "Poor kitty," she sympathizes, tears glazing over her grey oceans._

_ "Oh, no honey," Fredrick comforts, whipping the tears from his daughter's eyes, with his thumb, "No kitty died, its just a saying…like its raining cats and dogs."_

_ After understanding her father's words, Annabeth nods her head, "Oh…So can I see what's in your shirt now."_

_ Giving an exasperated laugh at his daughter's sudden shift in emotions, Fredrick concedes, and pulls out a small velvet box from his chest pocket, and shows his daughter._

_ "I was gonna give it to you later, when I gave your mother her gift, but I guess now's a good a time as any." Fredrick opens the small box to reveal a pair of earrings._

_ The daring's were made of silver, and shaped as owls, his daughter's favorite animal._

_ Annabeth stares in awe at the beautiful earrings, her eyes catching on the glimmer of the eyes, made of diamonds. _

_ The earrings were far to beautiful for the use of a child, but Fredrick hadn't cared when purchasing them during his last business trip._

_ The face he knew Annabeth would have, the face she wears at the moment, is all he desired._

_ "Thank you daddy!" The girl cheers, slamming in to her father for a hug._

subconsciously, Annabeth's hand rests on the owl eating resting on her right ear, she had never taken off the gift since receiving them all those years ago.

A new glaze of tears cloud the girl's sight of the ocean.

That same painful feeling clawing at Annabeth's chest, though now, she was able to put a name on the emotion, nostalgia.

Never again will Annabeth have those sweet summer evenings with both her parents at the beach, or have father, daughter movie nights where her dad would make Annabeth watch cheesy old films.

If Annabeth left to New York with her mother, its as if they would be forgetting her father, leaving him back here in San Francisco, along with all the memories Annabeth held.

For the last time, Annabeth allows herself to cry, to get out all the pain hurt, and emptiness she felt.

From this point on word, she will not continue to act like a broken girl, she will find something to fill her void, even if it meant following her mother, and moving to New York.

After her small episode, Annabeth wipes away her tears, and head's towards the bonfire, determined to enjoy the last moments she had in San Francisco, before leaving for good.

**XOXO**

Percy does not know how long its been since leaving his father behind in Stanford, but assuming from the number of times he has felt his phone buzz, it must have been a few hours.

Percy takes another swig of his fifth beer, as he dances with a girl, whom is trying to hard to seem sensual.

For the first time in years, Percy felt free, he felt as if he could do anything, and not worry that his father would find out and _lecture_ him about the importance of keeping a proper self image.

For the first time, Percy did not have to worry about looking the part of star athlete, perfect boyfriend, and future CEO all at once.

Finishing off his fifth beer, Percy heads towards the cooler for a sixth, until his eyes catch on a girl.

She is tall, with perfect sun kissed skin, and long tresses of golden blonde locks.

She is beautiful.

Percy is shocked to find himself walking towards the girl, as if something magnetic.

Percy stops a few feet in front of the girl, not sure how to greet her.

**XOXO**

Annabeth now stands in the midst of the celebration, a cup of vitamin water mixed with vodka in her hand.

When she had made her entrance in to the familiar group, she was greeted by most of the people, but Annabeth just gave them a simple "Hello," not wanting to really interact with anyone at the moment.

So, now she stands near the blazing flames, watching as the fire shifts from a heat red to a bright blue, due to the type of logs burning.

Annabeth takes a sip of her drink, the alcohol helping to relax her nurds, but when she looks up from taking her drink, she spots some one standing in front of her.

It is an unfamiliar face, a beautiful one, but unfamiliar.

He has jet black hair, that were cut neatly from the sides, but jagged on top, in a way that made you want to run a hand through its smooth silkiness.

His startlingly beautiful green orbs looked directly in to Annabeth's grey skies.

The blonde was taken a back to how much his eyes resembled the sea on a good day.

"Hi," she greets, seeing as the boy wouldn't make the first move.

A red tint colors Percy's cheeks as he averts his gaze for a moment, before bringing his orbs back to staring intently in to the blonde's.

"Hey," Percy responds cooly.

"

A moment passes with out either speaking another, word the two just staring at one another.

At the small, endearing, scar on his upper lip.

At the perfect shape of her lips, and the exact grey of her eyes.

And everything in-between.

"A man of few words," Annabeth teases with a raised brow.

Percy smirks at the beauty, "You know what they say, those who speak few words, usually have the most intelligent to say." he counters.

"I have never heard that?" Annabeth chuckles, the first genuine laugh she has given in weeks.

"Well yeah, you're a blonde California girl, I'm surprised you even know what intelligent means." he informs her cheek ally.

Annabeth sucks in a breath of air in shock, "Excuse me?" she laughs, "And what are you suppose to be? A pretty boy surfer dude?"

"See, that's a stereotype, what I said has been a proven fact." He explains with a grin.

"You're kidding right?" Annabeth laughs.

Percy gives a shrug of the shoulder, "Somewhat."

"Well…" Annabeth, starts "It was nice meeting you…rude surfer boy…but I'm gonna get another drink, maybe I'll see ya later." Annabeth says, about to walk away.

"Maybe you will, California girl," Percy teases.

Though, it hasn't been ten minutes before the two meet up once mrs, continuing in witty banter, and some how ending up sitting on a large rock, over looking the sea, a cup of vodka shared between the two.

The two have spent the last few hours speaking of everything, but nothing at all, both just enjoying the company they shared.

This being the first time for both of them in quite some time, where the conversation was easy, natural, and the laughter real.

The hours passing by in what felt like mere minutes, even the silences, which are usually awkward, were comfortable.

However, even though they spoke for this long, neither knew the other's name, both enjoying the vail of mystique between the two.

The chime like laugh of annabeth rings through the night, beautiful and sweet, as she listens to Percy recount a moment in his fourth grade year, when he had somehow sunk the school buss.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth apologizes, a laugh still invading her voice, "I don't know why I'm laughing so hard."

"Well, I definitely think the cup of vodka helps," Percy shrugs, a laugh of his own coming through.

"First of all," Annabeth starts to argue, "Half of that cup was yours-"

"_No,_ half of that cup was _meant _to be mine," Percy corrects, but Annabeth continues as if she was never interrupted.

"-_And_, I think vodka mixed with water is more placebo than anything else, I mean the water daloots most of the drink anyways."

Percy eyes the girl playfully, "So you're a wise girl, huh?"

"Whatever," Annabeth grins, "At least I don't have barnacles for brains, which by that story you told me, I'm pretty sure _you_ do."

"Hey, barnacles suck, when they get stuck on you're surfboard, its a pain in the ass to get off, I'd much rather have plankton or seaweed for brains than that shit."

"Fine," Annabeth smirks, "You're seaweed Brain."

After the two laugh, their eyes catch, sea greens boring in to stormy grey's, and for that instance, nothing else in the world exists, but the two of them.

Though, the moment is broken by the sound of a cell phone's dining.

Annabeth pulls the device from her back pocket, and seeing that she had a missed call from her mother.

After checking the time on her phone, a panicked feeling runs through her, there was less than an hour before her flight left.

Annabeth scrambles upwards, jumping off the large rock smoothly.

Taking her lead, Percy does the same, worried to how the girl was acting.

"Is everything okay?" he asks with concern.

"I've got to go," Annabeth stammers before jugging away.

"Hey, wait," Percy shouts, wanting to know her name at the very least.

He would run after her, but by now, he can barely see the glint of gold in the night sky, if he followed her now, he would surely wind up lost.

So, Percy is left standing there, feeling as if he has just entered in some out dated cinderella story.

**A/N: So yeah, the ending was a HUGE cliché, so feel free to go off on me in the reviews :D**

**It's ust these building chapters are a pain, and I knw this entire story was about Percy and Annabeth, but to those who enjoyed the first chapter because it was told in multiple perspectives, let me assure you that every chapter from here on out will NOT EVER be only two percpetives and only focus on one thing, it's just I thought the Percabeth meeting deserved a little more since their was so little of them in the last chap :(**

**I PROMISE that I will make up for this chapter in the next one, hopefully, that chapter will be updated tomorrow night, or sunday? I ail try my hardest to update as soon as possible :D**

**So PLEASE if any of you cuties have the time, I will truly appreciate ANY advice you cuties have to give, or anything you guys would like to say, or just complaining how terrible the ending was :D **

**Thank you so much for reading, and hopefully reviewing :D**

**All My Love**

**-Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Darkness: Hello, :) **OMG! :D I am SO happy you enjoyed the chapter :D And thank you so much for the sweet complement, I am sorry for how poorly written this chapter was, I just want to get all these dumb building chapts out the way so I can actually get to the real story :S

I would REALLY love anything you have to say about this,, chapter even if it is just complaining how AWFUL the ending was LOL :D But honestly, I would really Love ANYTHING you have to say :D

Hopefully I here from you soon

Thank you

**dimi: **Hi :D LOL, no its not bad that you are shipping Lazel, they are very cute, and besides I haven't gotten any where with the Fazel relatenship yet :D

But I promise that it will become a lot more indebted with each character and relationship once the building chapters are done, there is probably only 1 or 2 more of those :D So hopefully you stick around and tell me if you are still shipping Lazel or not :D

I would REALLY appreciate anything you have to tell me about this chapter, even if it is voicing your annoyance of the end :D

But please, I wouldLOVE to know anything you are feeling about the story so far

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**This goes to the guest who did not leave a review, but hopeful you know who you are and next time, leave some sort of name: **IHello :D I AM SO HAPPY you enjoyed the first chapter, I've always wanted to create a dramatic kind of story with all these characters, because I mean the way they an be connected and characterized is just so much fun to think of :D

I am sorry for the grammatical errors, I lovey the writing but HATEY the grammar :D LOL but I try ;)

I am sorry for the disappointment of this chapter, but I SWEAR that this is the ONLY chapter where it focusses on only ONE story line and told by only two perspectives, from here on out, it'll be like the first chapter, its just these building chapters are a pain :( but there is only a couple left at most! so YAY :)

I would REALLY appreciate anything you have to tell me, weather its chridisism, or advice, or complaint about the WAYYYYY terrible ending :D

I would just really love to hear anything you have to say, and again sorry for the disappointment, I promise the nedt chapter will be better :D

Hopefully you can leave some sort of name so I can thank you truly :D

I hope to hear from you soon,

Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello lovelies :D I just want to give a HUGE thank you to all you lovely people who have story alerted, favorited and or reviewed this story **

**IT MEANS EVERYTHING :D so thank you A MILION! :)**

**Individual thank yous at the end ;)**

**I really hope you guys will like this chapter, it is much more like the first chapter in that it will be told in multiple POVs, and it will continue to be like that, so hopefully you guys don't mind :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, its characters, nor am I affiliated with the series.**

**The Ties That Bond Us**

**Chapter 3:**

_"This is a new year, a new beginning, and things will change"_

_Taylor Swift_

The discordant voices of students, crowding in the halls, fill the air.

There only being a few minutes before the first period bell rings, most are collecting the necessary supplies needed for their morning classes, while others converse with friends.

Annabeth stands awkwardly as the students move right passed her, not bothering to give the blonde a second glance.

Her stormy orbs scan the map held in her dainty hands for what seems like the millionth time.

The school was small enough not to get lost in, although, the herd of students, and lack of assistance proves the simple task of finding Annabeth's locker to be difficult.

In an act of annoyance, Annabeth crumples the useless map in her hands, and throws it forcefully in to the nearest trash can, walking off angrily.

Annabeth's morning was not exactly, _easy going_, in the least.

Once finally arriving to her new home the previous night, the blonde had fallen out cold on the nearest couch, not bothering to set an alarm to wake herself for the next morning.

The only reason she had woken up at all was due to her mother's yelling.

Rushing to ensure she was not late to her first day of school, Annabeth had hurriedly changed in to her new school uniform, and collected all her school books, cramming them in to her shoulder bag while stumbling out of the pent house apartment.

Then, as if her morning couldn't get any worse, she was forced in waiting almost fifteen minutes until the front office was open, and she could get all the information that she needed to start her school day.

After receiving her class schedule, locker number, and school map, Annabeth had wandered the halls of Grant, feeling isolated from the other students. Every time she would attempt to ask for help in finding her locker, the student, she was asking help from, would _just so happenly _not hear her, and walk right along.

Now Annabeth lies against a locker, frustration evident in even her posture.

She had expected things to be rough at first, but this is ridiculous.

She may have felt emotionally alone back in San Francisco, but now, she was both emotionally and physically abandoned.

Letting out a deep breath, Annabeth stands up straight, letting go of her pitiful thoughts, and is about to walk off, until she hears someone call her name.

**XOXO**

The beautiful girl rises from her comforting cotton sheets, a heavy tiredness still resting heavily on her shoulders.

The teen trudges her way towards her bathroom, that was connected to her large bed room.

The girl's skies of blue stare in to the sink mirror.

Thalia Grace was beautiful, though not in the way most envision beauty. She was striking, with her sleek raven main, electric blue orbs that can cut through glass, and high cheek bones.

Taking in a breath, Thalia runs a hand through her ebony strands, making it so that the pink streak invading the intense darkness of her hair, appears more prominent.

The girl smiles to herself once catching sight of the streak of fuchsia.

She had gotten the pop of color over the passed vacation, during her travels through the islands off of Hawaii.

Those four weeks were perhaps the best of the girl's young life.

Thalia had felt free, as if she could do anything and not receive a disappointed roll of the eyes from her mother, or a disgusted shake of the head from her father.

Thalia did not feel as if she was living in the shadow of her twin brother, _Jason_.

Jason is the epitome of the perfect son.

A handsome boy, who takes advanced placement classes, plays a multitude of sports, and follows every rule set forth by the great Zeus Grace, owner of "Olympic Airlines," _fly like the gods_.

A revolting taste seeps in to the raven haired girl's mouth when thinking of her _oh so perfect_ brother.

The brother who seems to over shadow the girl.

On the outside, the Grace's may seem like the perfect family. A hard working, all American father, a beautiful socialite mother, and a pair of good looking, well known twins.

Though, more often than not, Thalia feels as if she is nothing more but an ink stain on the otherwise perfect image of the Grace family.

Letting out a deep breath, Thalia lets go of her self pitying thoughts, and steps in to the large shower, thinking that a nice hot rinse may clear her of these emotions.

**XOXO**

After dressing in to her school uniform, Thalia walks down the stairs of her apartment, being greeted with the aroma of blueberries and maple syrup.

Walking in to her kitchen, the onyx haired girl spots her mother, Hera, setting a plate of freshly made pancakes on top of the almost filled table.

Hera was a kind enough looking woman. Her long mahogany strands, intwined with streaks of grey, is braided down her back, and she has the lovely face of a sweet mother, with a kind smile along with soft brown pools.

Once the woman spots her daughter standing in the door way of the kitchen, a sic kingly sweet smile plasters to her features, and she waves the girl to join her.

"Come here darling," the woman coos, pulling out a chair for her only daughter to sit in.

"Where's Jason?" Thalia questions with a cocked brow.

"Oh, he had to leave a little earlier this morning. The news paper's first meeting is this morning, and Jason is editor." Hera informs her daughter, a proud smile invading her features.

"Oh," Thalia answers, a part of her wondering if her mother had ever spoke of her with the same pridefulness as when she speaks of Jason.

"Well, I guess I should get going..."

"Nonsense," Hera scolds, a hand placed on her hip. "You have more than enough time to sit down, and have a nice breakfast with your father and I."

A surge of wanting to correct her mother that it was, "Your father and me," _not_, "Your father and I."

However, Thalia bites her tongue, and takes a seat opposite her mother.

A few moments of uncomfortable silence is shared between the mother and daughter before Zeus strides in to the kitchen, his strong, booming voice greeting all a "Good morning."

The handsome man pours himself a cup of coffee, before joining his wife and daughter at the kitchen table.

In way of greeting, Zeus kisses his wife's forehead and offers a smile towards his daughter, a smile that is just barely returned.

"So," Zeus starts while grabbing a slice of toast, and running a smooth layer of jelly on top it, "Where's Jason?"

"He left earlier deer," Hera answers in a sing song tone of voice, "Remember, he is starting the editor role of his news paper this morning?"

"That's right," Zeus agrees, a large grin hitting his features, before eyeing his daughter.

How about you Lia, are you going to be late for any clubs this morning?"

Giving a roll of her eyes, Thalia tries answering him in a respectful tone, "No dad, I'm not part of any clubs, _remember,_ I'm an artist, that's why there's an entire room upstairs occupied for my studio."

"That's right," Zeus mutters in a voice full of distain. He has argued with Thalia, on more than a few occasions, that her art may be pretty, but it will get her no where in the future.

And every time, Thalia would give the simple response that art _is_ her future, before storming away.

"Well," Zeus begins, "If you've got time eat a descent breakfast, will you." Zeus commands, setting a few slices of bacon on the girl's plate of French toast and strawberries.

"Boys don't like girls who look like they're starving themselves."

A glare sets itself in to Thalia's features, anger building more rapidly than usual.

"Dad, I can't eat this, I'm a vegetarian, the way I've been a vegetarian since I was nine."

Before her father can speak a response, Thalia stands from her seat, proclaiming that she had promised Piper that she would give her a ride for that morning, and she did not want to be late.

Grabbing another slice of French toast, to be eaten on the road, Thalia sets to walk out of the apartment, but is stopped by her mother's voice.

"Oh Thalia sweet heart, remind me that you have an appointment with Giovanni this afternoon."

Thalia eyes the woman suspiciously. Giovanni is the families hair dresser, so why would she need an appointment with him this early in the year.

"Why?" Thalia questions.

"Why do you think," Hera laughs as if the answer is obvious, "To get that wretched color out of your hair. I mean it was nice in the summer, when no one could see it. But your home now, and we don't want the neighbors to talk…Now do we?"

Giving her mother an exasperated role of the eyes, Thalia merely walks out of the door, not feeling very argumentative in the moment.

**XOXO**

The petite girl walks through the halls of Grant.

Once the two had made it to the school, Thalia and Piper had separated, since Piper had to speak with the school's councilor, having to do with the brunette's schedule.

The separation was just fine for Thalia's liking. Piper had noticed Thalia's obvious dismay, and was being extra inquisitive this morning.

Which only lead to Thalia becoming very annoyed. Piper would never understand the raven haired girl's problems. No matter how sweet and understanding Piper McClean was, she could never understand living in a siblings shadow, because she is an only child, and is loved immensely by both her parents.

While walking, Thalia spots a person, a person she has not seen in years.

At first, the girl just thinks she was just imagining it, however, when she walks closer, the girl's appearance becomes clearer, and Thalia is convinced it is her.

If not because of that assailant shade of her eyes, it is those earrings.

Those owl shaped earrings that seem to be sown in to the girl's ear lobes.

"Annabeth?" Thalia calls in question, still a bit surprised when the blonde turns her head in response.

"Annie!" Thalia exclaims before engulfing the blonde in a tight embrace, "It's you!"

A feeling of relief washes over Annabeth, as she returns the joyful embrace.

"Hey Thals."

Pulling away, Thalia grants the girl a large grin, excitement sparkling in her eyes, "How long has it been?"

"Since summer of sophomore year," Annabeth answers easily.

"Oh man," Thalia breathes disbelievingly, "So what are you doing here? I mean, no one told me you were coming back to New York."

"It was kind of a spur of the moment kind of the thing," Annabeth explains, casually leaving out a few crucial details.

"So what? Are you like staying, _permanently?_"

"It seems like it," Annabeth answers with a shrug of the shoulder.

"That's awesome!" Thalia cheers, "So…do you want some help finding your first class?"

Annabeth gives a sheepish grin while handing her long time friend a copy of her schedule.

Thalia's pools of blue widen slightly when reading over the blonde's classes, all were either advanced placement or honors.

"Woah there, look at the brains on the blonde," Thalia teases with a laugh, causing Annabeth's cheeks to turn a rosy color.

"Come on Annie," Thalia laughs, taking the girl by the arm and leading her to her first period class, honors Calculous.

**XOXO**

Calypso Stratten lies against her locker, her beautiful chapel brown orbs glancing some where in the distance.

She had tried getting a hold of Percy since yesterday afternoon, but he hasn't answerd any of the twenty plus phone calls Calypso had called, nor had he responded any of the texts she has sent him.

The caramel haired beauty's patience has started to ware thin.

Calypso is not use to being ignored, she is usually the girl every one wishes to please.

However, that is one of the many qualities Calypso admires in her boyfriend. Percy Jackson told things how they were, and if he does not like what is going on, he does some thing about it.

So, instead of putting all her energy in staying angry with her boyfriend, which always proves useless in the end, Calypso has decided to put her time in something more beneficial for herself.

"Cal?" A new voice intrudes in the modelesque girl's train of thought.

Calypso turns to find both Juniper Green and Katie Garner standing behind her.

"You sent us an SOS text…"

Regaining her posture, Calypso crosses her arms against her chest, sticking the two girl's with a powerful glare.

"Took ya long enough," she barks coldly.

"You sent it to us like _three minutes_ ago," Katy clarifies.

"Exactly," Calypso counters before continuing her thought, "Now hush so I can tell you guys what I need you to do."

"Okay-" Juniper starts to say before Calypso shushes her.

"Now, as you guys may have figured out, Percy isn't at school…"

"Yeah? Why not, doesn't he wanna see you?" Katie asks, an undertone of mischief coloring the honey blonde's voice.

"What did I say about interrupting me?" Calypso reprimands before continuing, "And to answer your question, I've called him, and he isn't answering, so _obviously_, my baby has tired himself out so much at Stanford that he is taking a mental health day, which is completely understandable…" Her caramel orbs scan the two girls in front of her, as if daring them to defy her.

When neither did, Calypso finishes her thought, "So, I thought I'd be the amazing girlfriend that I am, and throw my Percy a welcome back party at my place."

The two girl's in front of her remain quiet, so the almond eyed girl gives them a gesture, indicating that they were allowed to speak.

"That's a great idea!" Juniper exclaims with a large grin.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun, but what do you need us to do?"

A superior smirk places itself in to the caramel haired girl's lovely features, obviously enjoying the praise that the two girl's are giving her.

"Thank, _I know_. And I don't really need much help from you two, because lets face it, you guys would probably screw it up. So, I've taken care of the venue and catering, all I need help on is the guest list," Calypso explains.

"Which, you will take care of Juney," Calypso instructs towards the petite girl.

"Cool," Juniper smiles, a gleam appearing in her leafy greens.

"So who should I invite?" She asks, while placing a strand of her short copper locks behind her ear.

"Who ever you think should attend," Calypso shrugs simply.

"Oh, like Grover?" Juniper smiles, a small red tint coloring her pale cheeks.

"No!" Calypso corrects, "Like the exact opposite of grover."

Juniper gives Calypso a questioning look, "But he's like one of Percy's best friends?"

"_Yeah_, but Grover is also the captain of the chess club," Calypso tells her in a tone that made it obvious she expected Juniper to know that.

"Oh, right," Juniper mumbles, a deeper shade of red coloring her cheeks.

After a moment, Calypso becomes impatient, "Well, go on, do it!" She commands, clapping her hands together and speaking,"Chop chop."

After Juniper speeds off, Katie asks Calypso what she intended her to do.

At that, Calypso answers with a pixilated glint in her captivating orbs, "I have a special job for you. Did you see that blonde Thalia Grace was hanging around this morning?"

Katy's raises an eye brow in question, "Blonde, tan, tallish, beautiful-"

"Okay, that's her," Calypso interjects annoyedly, "I need you to keep tabs on her, and find out what ever you can about her for me"

"Why?"

"You mean other than _I told you_, because we haven't had a new student sense the Clair Jones incident, and we both know how that ended…"

Katie inwardly shutters at the thought of the incident that occurred her sophomore year.

"Exactly," Calypso articulates smoothly, "So I wanna see what's this girl's story, and if she does end up an enemy rather than a friend, its always nice to have some dirt."

Katie nods in agreement, and does as told.

**XOXO**

Jason stands by his locker, his eyes locked on the beautiful girl only feet away, _Calypso Stratten._

Jason and Calypso had been good friends since the first grade, although, by their freshman year Jason had started developing feelings towards the be beauty that extended over simple friendship.

Jason had started noticing the perfect curves of her body. The shine to her beautiful caramel locks. That wicked glint in her eyes that always seemed to appear when she was hatching an idea.

The feelings he had for her, had hit Jason all at once, the night of the snow flake formal in their freshman year.

Jason had been the good friend he always was to her, and escorted Calypso down the walk away.

Seeing her in that beautiful baby blue gown, and that dazzling smile of hers when taking in the stunning venue of the formal, it had just hit Jason that he cared for her far more than he did any other friend.

Though, before the blonde even had a chance to tell Calypso how he felt, his chance with her was shot to hell.

That snowflake formal was the first night she and Percy had a prolonged conversation since the obsidian haired boy moved to Manhattan, and from that point on word, it was _Percy and Calypso_.

Jason was pushed to the side lines, barely bordering on friendship with the beautiful girl.

If Jason was being honest with himself, that the was the greatest reason why he diss liked Percy Jackson so unambiguously.

Jason's thoughts were interrupted once hearing the bell ring, and he heads towards his class.

Jason takes a seat in his usual spot, in the front row.

However, before he can settle in his seat, he spots a girl he did not expect to see.

**XOXO**

Annabeth unsurely walks in to the class rom, which she assumes to be her AP literature class.

When her grey orbs scan the class room, they spot a familiar figure, a figure that was heading towards her.

"Annabeth?" The boy asks.

"Hey Jason," Annabeth greets with a small laugh.

Jason comes in for a hug from the pretty grey eyed girl, in way of welcome.

"I didn't know you were coming to New York?" He tells her.

"No one did," Annabeth informs with a nervous smile.

"So you're…"

"Staying for the year," she finishes his statement.

"Cool," Jason smile, leading the girl to sit in the seat besides him, and Annabeth obeys easily.

"So, tell me, whats up? Why are you back?" Jason asks her.

"Nothing much, and well…its a long story," Annabeth answers.

"Cool," Jason laughs, "I can respect that."

"So what's up with you?" Annabeth questions.

"Nothing much," Jason teases, causing the pair to share a laugh.

The two blondes catch up with one another until their professor finally arrives in to the class, ten minutes post the bell's ring.

Annabeth is surprised to how much her friends seem to have changed since her leaving in their sixth grade year, when Annabeth's parents decided to permanently reside in their summer home in San Francisco.

Subsequently to her moving, Annabeth had lost contact with most of her New York friends, though she stayed in close connect with the Graces, seeing almost every summer since her departure, except for the last couple years of high school, where her contact with both Graces had gotten thin.

She not having seen them in almost two years, and their phone calls becoming few and far between.

Once the the bell, inducing the end of class, rings, Jason offers Annabeth his assistance in finding the cafeteria which the blonde excepts gratefully.

**XOXO**

Percy's sneakers squeak against the white polished floors.

The silence he hear's is a familiar one in this building.

The green eyed boy makes his way towards the front desk, being greeted by a curvy nurse, whom offers the boy a sweet smile.

"Hey there Percy," she greets, "How have you been in the last week."

Percy shrugs one of his broad shoulders in response, returning the kind smile, "Okay I guess."

"Good, but honey, you know I can't let you in, its not one of her days."

Percy nods disappointedly, "I know, but its been a while sense I've seen her, and I just thought..."

"Shouldn't you be in school," The nurse questions, avoiding his request.

Percy feels a heat rush to his cheeks as he casts his eyes to the floor.

The nurse, Sheila, rolls her onyx orbs, and nudges her head towards the door way to her right, "This is the last time I'm gonna break the rules for you green eyes, you got that." Sheila speaks forcefully, being answered by a grateful nod of the head by Percy before he walks through the door way.

His feet seem to have memorized the path, Percy no longer having to remember which turn to take when coming to a cross way, he just knew.

A cold chill runs through the athletes body as it always does when visiting this place.

Percy couldn't pin point why exactly or what exactly disturbed him wen coming in to this building.

However, it always did disturb him.

The boy stops short in front of a door, taking a breath before walking in side of the room.

Percy finds a beautiful woman sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, book clasped in her hands.

The woman's long chocolate waves tied in a high pony tail, and her crystal blue oceans were focussed on her peace of literature in her hands.

"Mom?" Percy asks quietly, not wanting to disrupt her too suddenly.

The woman's kind oceans look up from her book, and meet the beautiful ocean genes of her son.

"Percy," The woman grins.

**A/N: So, I'm sorry if this chapter was REALLY confusing, I just hope you guys were able to make sense of it, and I didn't screw up completely :S**

**And PLEASE if any of you cuties have a question just PM me or leave it in the reviews, and I'll try to answer you next chapter :D**

**However, I have a quick question for you luvs, do you guys want to see Bianca because I'm not sure if I will add her in the story :S**

**And PLEASE if there is ANY character you guys want to see just let me know and I'll try my hardest to incoperate it :D **

**So, please let me know any thoughts of the chapter you have in the reviews PLEASEEE :D !**

**I would love hearing what you lovelies think, and any advice you guys have :D**

**Thank you so much**

**All My Love**

**-Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Just a quick thank you to all those who review as guests, just know that I read your reviews and appreciate and take in to consideration each one of them :D**

**angrybirds4819: **LOL I'm glad you didn't think it was to much of an awful ending :D

I am SO ecstatic that you are enjoying the story as well, and hope that you will like this chapter as well, its much more like the first.

Though, if you do have a problem, PLEASE let me know :D I love getting in put from any reviewer :D

I really hope that you liked the chapter and to hear from you soon

Thank you :D

**Booktastic22: **LOL, YOU ARE WAYYYYY TO SWEET :D I am so glad you seem to like the story so far, Your review brought A HUGE SMILE to my face, so thank you for that :)

I am SO happy that you agree that my story and "Of corporate Skandals" are not a like, I honestly think that person just read my summary and automatically assumed me to be a their :P *shaking my head dissapointedly*

It is so amazing to hear that some one likes my writing my style, sometimes, it feels to repudiative to my taste, but writing is like walking I guess, its just how you do it, and you've got to make the best of it :S

I love how you called it, wacky in a good way :) very sweet? And I'm happy the third person bounced off nicely so it doesn't sound to mature like :S

So basically, I LOVE your review :D

And to answer your question, that pretty much the only reason I used Grant instead of Goode, I just hated how over used that name was, but I understand why its used so often :S

However, if its really bothersome, I can always change it, just give me the word :D

And, I promise, I will try my hardest to continue this story in a consistent mattr, I hope I can get your thoughts on most of the chapters :D

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter, and REALLLY hope to get your thoughts on it :D

Thank you :D

**Valerie-hunter-of-artemis: **I AM SO HAPPY YOU LIKE THE STORY :D LOL It means everything when someone complements a writer on their writing techniques, so thank you so much for the sweetness :D And sorry ahead of time for the awful grammar in this chapter, IM TRYING I SWEAR :D

I REALLY hope you are able to look passed the grammar, and were able to enjoy the chapter :D

I really hope you did, and I REALLY hope to get your thoughts on it soon :D

Thank you :D

**m****eggymoocow**: Hey girly :D So first off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THE STORY :D And please DO NOT apologize for long reviews, THEY ARE AMAZING :D I seriously think long reviews are like my version of crack :S Sorry, inappropriate :S

ANYWAYS

Thank you so much for the sweet words, I am glad that they story line seems interesting enough, and I do have a basic outline to how I want things to go, but I should probably actually write on paper :S

And I am glad you believe I am okay at describing people and emotions, I think to make or break a story is ow the author engages you with the emotions of the characters, so it means EVERYTHING to me that you were able to understand most of the emotions in the story, especially when Annabeth spoke of the contrast of her parents :D

And I will continue to use a better vocabulary in this story, because it annoys me when I read something that literally says "He said, she said, she responded, he responded," EVERY OTHER LINE! LOL, so I will make sure to keep that going ;)

And I COMPLETELY agree with my issue with the grammar issue :S And I will continue to work on that aspect, but if it does not get any better, I will consider getting a Bata, don't ask me why I'm so not for that, I just am :S

And another HUGE THANK YOU for helping me with my description, I thought there was something up with that, and what you did MADE COMPLETE SENSE :D And I did change it, so again THANK YOU :D

You are an amazing reviewer, and a HUGE HLEP :D

I REALLY hope you were able to enjoy this chapter, and would LOVE to know what you thought of it

Hopefully I hear from you soon :)

Thank you :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY CUTIES:D**

**I just want to give a HUGE thank you to everyone who has favored and or followed this story :D Its amazing :D**

**But ESPECIALLY to you lovelies who reviewed, IT MEANS EVERYTHING :D I take the reviews SO seriously, I appreciate all the advice given, and I LOVE getting input and ideas, it REALLY AND TRULY helps :D**

**Please review if you guys have the time, I would LOVE to hear any input or wants or ANYTHING else in the reviews :D**

**INDIVIDUAL THANK YOUS AT THE END :D**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**The Ties That Bond Us**

**Chapter 4:**

"_You can't go back to how things were. How you thought they were. All you really have is...now."_

_Jay Asher_

The herd of students invade the eating area of Grant high school.

Round tables are set in a circular shape around the spacious room, as the sun light pours from the glass roof of this section of the grand school.

Most students jostle one another to perches their meals, and take their usual seats, while others leave the premisses only to return in a little less than an hour.

Calypso leans cooly against the back wall of the cafeteria, a pair of designer sun glasses hiding her warm pools of caramel.

Calypso watches as Jason Grace leads the new student towards the table he shares with his sister and their friends.

Calypso watches as the new blonde hugs both Piper McClean and Rachel Dare in greeting.

The blondish brunette could not figure out what feels so off about the new blonde. There is just something that Calypso does not like about her.

Though, the beauty concludes that it is better to make the new student a friend, instead of a foe.

Watching Annabeth walk off to buy a beverage, on her own, Calypso takes her opportunity to speak with her.

_**XOXO**_

Annabeth and Jason laugh with one another at a retold memory when the two were children, vacationing with one another's families.

Before Annabeth reaches the table, she feels two pairs of arms wrapping around her.

"Annabeth!" Both girl's cheer in unison, while hugging the blonde.

When the three sum pulls apart, Annabeth sees the familiar faces.

"Hey Piper, Rachel." Annabeth smiles towards them.

"What are you doing here? When did you come? Who are you with? Where did you get that broach?" Piper asks rapidly, the way she had earlier that morning to Rachel.

Laughing, Annabeth answers the chestnut haired girl's questions, and asks some of her own about both girl's.

After the quick recap with friends, Annabeth walks off to perches a cold bottle of water, declining the multiple offers to lead her towards the coolers.

Once Annabeth receives the bottle of water, she turns around to find someone standing behind her.

The girl was stunning, looking more like a model than just another high school student.

"Hi," the caramel haired beauty greets in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I'm Calypso."

"Hey," Annabeth responds nervously, "I'm Annabeth."

"Pretty name…love the earrings, you must tell me where you got them."

Annabeth's right hand subconsciously moves to the owl shaped peace of jewelry, "Thanks, it was a gift from my dad."

Calypso gives a nod of her head, "Well, he has _great _taste. My father doesn't know the difference between Chanel or Givenchy."

Annabeth simply nods her head, not knowing who either of those people were.

"So you're new?" Calypso inquires.

"Yeah," Annabeth confirms, "I moved here from California."

Calypso perks slightly once hearing that peace of information, "Callie huh? I love it there, my family has a beach house in Laguna," she informs.

"I've never been," Annabeth admits.

"Well, you simply must," Calypso insists.

"But besides the beaches, my boyfriend is over there looking for colleges."

"Really?" Annabeth asks.

"Yeah, and I'm having a welcome back party for him tonight. You should def come by."

"Really?" Annabeth questions in a confused tone.

"Totally, it's gonna be iconic."

Annabeth starts to gnaw on her inner cheek. In all honesty, the blonde did not want to attend any party now, or anytime soon.

However, Annabeth got the sense that this girl was no one to be messed with.

There is an undertone to Calypso's words when she speaks, a tone that made it clear she was playing nice for now, though, if Annabeth made one wrong move, she would pay dearly.

So Annabeth gives a simple, indecisive response, "I'll think about it," so the blonde is not bound to her word, nor is she defying the beautiful girl.

"Great," Calypso smirks, obviously believing she has convinced Annabeth, "Just come by with Thalia and Piper, they know where I live."

Before Annabeth can give a response, the enchanting beauty walks off with an air of confidence.

**XOXO**

Annabeth returns to her seat, being greeted with odd stares.

"What?" The blonde questions self consciously.

"What did _she _want from you?" Rachel asks with a wrinkled nose.

"She was just inviting me to a party she was having for her boyfriend." Annabeth explains with a small shrug of the shoulder.

"That's weird?" Frank, the tall bulky boy, states. His small child like face scrunching in confusion.

"Why?" Annabeth wonders.

"Because, if you've known Calypso Stratton for as long as we have, you'd know that she always has a plan for everything she does, its all calculated, like a life sized game of chess." Jason explains, slight admiration seeping into his words.

"well…It doesn't matter, I wasn't planning on going any ways." Annabeth defends.

Before any one at the table had a chance to ask the blonde why, a booming voice invades their conversation.

"Damn Professor Deacons!" Thalia Grace very nearly shouts, as she slams her shoulder bag on to the table. "Damn him to the deepest part of hell!"

"Bad day sis," Jason teases, being met by a death glare from his sister.

"Shot up," the dark haired beauty growls with clenched teeth.

"Can we just speak of anything _but_ the Gettysburg Address." Thalia pleads.

"Well, here's some interesting news," Rachel starts, "Cal invited Annabeth to some party she's having for Perce."

"Yeah, I heard of that," Thalia responds, not being effected by Calypso's invitation for Annabeth.

"I was gonna go just to, but where is Percy now?" Thalia asks, glancing around the table to be answered by shrugs of the teens shoulders.

**XOXO**

A silence rests inside of the small room.

The solitude feels as if it lies in the middle of a remote mountain range, rather than the middle of New York city.

A warmth spread through the air of the room, causing a relaxing emotion to come over the occupants.

Percy sits on the chair opposite of where his mother sat.

His piercing greens watch as the chocolate haired woman pours the two of them a cup of steamy tea, the silence being so engulfing that Percy is able to hear every drop of liquid hit the cup.

For an instant, Percy is brought back to those ordinary sunday mornings as a ten year old boy, watching as his mother would cook them the weekly sunday sunday brunch.

Percy remises he helping his mother cook the crapes, how his father would call him over to watch the game, and the way his younger brother would follow him around the house like a wide eyed puppy.

Being so lost in revery, Percy gives a start when hearing the sweet chirp of his mother's voice.

"So Percy darling," the lovely woman starts, "How are your studies going?"

A disbelieving pain pulls on the teens heart.

She sounds so normal, so loving, so _her_.

How did it all change? How did one accident take the mother he knew, and replaced her with a fragile, shaken woman, who couldn't stand living in the present. A woman who could never rise in the morning unless a chunk of her life is hidden.

Looking in to her eyes now, Percy sees the delicate layer behind the wide oceans. Percy is able to see a delicacy that if broken with the truth, would be over flowed with an ocean of pain and tears.

The raven haired boy is brought back to that night, the night he has only thought of on a few occasions. A night which Percy has tried to block, to forget, though, he is never able to completely leave it behind.

_A newly turned thirteen year old Percy Jackson rides in the back seat of his father's new, sleek Mercedes convertible._

_ Once Poseidon had driven home in the car, the family decided on taking a drive to down town, Chicago._

_ Percy and his baby brother, Tyson, sit in the back seat of the vehicle, Percy teaching the hazel haired boy a new game, only using their hands._

_ The two adults sit in the front seats, speaking lovingly of mondain, ordinary topics, their hands interlocked on the ebony haired man's lap._

_ Everything feels like a normal drive with a loving family, until the hit._

_ A large truck hits the convertible, causing the convertible to flip over._

_ That normal family moment is broken, everything is shattered._

_ Percy allows the darkness to swallow him, in an attempt to stop feeling the intense pain coming from his right leg. _

_ The next time the boy wakes, he realizes that his younger brother was killed on impact, and his mother had disappeared._

After the first year post the tragedy, the Jackson family moved to New York city, in hopes that Sally would truly start to heal in a new hospital.

So now, three years later, Percy sits across the table of his yet unstable mother.

After all this time, it is more than evident that a peace of the woman is gone, that it was killed and berried a long with her dead child, Tyson.

Percy gives a shake of his head, trying to dismiss these depressing thoughts, and focusses back to the present.

After a moment to remember his mother's question, Percy stammers a quick, "Fine," to suffice.

A chime like laugh escapes through the woman's lips, "Is that all I'm going to get?" she questions playfully, "No news of your swimming progress, or anything else?"

Percy lets out a relieved breath, thankful for the normalcy of the conversation, and the peaceful state of his mother.

"Everything's cool mom," Percy assures, "I've been getting even faster."

A loving grin graces the older woman's features, "That's nice Percy, but how about school, how is that going?"

"I don't start school until tomorrow," Percy lies in a mumble.

The woman, Sally, laughs at her son, calling him out for his dishonesty.

"You do realize I know you're lying, right?"

A blush colors the boy's cheeks, "No I'm not," Percy defends with a nervous laugh.

"Oh hon, I'm your mother, it's been functioned in my brain to notice when my son is lying," Sally informs the boy. "But, for now, I'm gonna pretend I'm not that intuitive, and pretend to not know you are ditching school. Deal?"

Agreeing to his mother's offer, Percy takes a sip of the yet hot tea.

A sour taste crossing his features for an instant.

A amused grin hits Sally's features, "Sugar?"

Percy nods as the woman rises from her seat.

Sally grabs for the small glass cup, which holds the sweet pouter, on the counter.

However, when Sally turns to walk back to Percy, she freezes, appearing as if a stone sculpture.

A heavy beating starts to pump in her chest, and a shaking invading her body.

The glass cup falls, hitting the ground with a shatter, white pouter filling the air.

In a shock, Percy turns his body to find a broken image of his loving mother.

The first feature his orbs catch on is Sally's eyes.

The clue oceans almost disappearing in the darkness of her large pupils.

Knowing where her current state will lead, Percy stands carefully from his sitting position.

The athlete walks cautiously towards his mother, not wanting to startle the woman.

"Mom…" Percy speaks smoothly, in a hush.

However, even in the soft tone Percy uses, Sally acts in some what of a trance.

"Where is my baby," Sally demands in a shaky tone.

"Mom," Percy tries to soothe, "Everything is okay."

Sally shakes her head forcefully, not hearing her son's words.

"Where is my baby," Sally growls once more, knotting her fists in to Percy's shirt.

"Mom…" Percy tries to soothe once more, but before he can continue, two more people walk in to the room, taking a handle on the flailing woman.

Percy his left to watch his mother be carried out of the room with her arms pressed to each side of her small frame.

**XOXO**

Leo sits beneath a tree, near the out doors tables for lunch period.

the boy stares intensely in to a book of mathematic formulas to help him build a new engine for the old peace of junk he calls a car. Tapping his fingers against the page, he never being able to stand still for even a moment.

Leo had been forced to spend the lunch period alone, due toHazel had informed him that she needed to talk to one of her Professor's about an assignment, leave it to goody goody Hazel Levesque to worry about her grades on the second day of her senior year.

Though, on some levels, Leo found it endearing, just another amazing quality of that amazing girl.

The curly haired brunette's concentration by the sound of a mocking voice calling towards him.

"Hey Pablo," a tall teenage boy with large sky blue orbs, and jelled chestnut hair, laughs, the two boys behind him laughing along as if they were dumb.

""Fuck off Stole," Leo barks calmly, his eyes never leaving the page.

Leo had grown use to Travis stole's teasing, and offensive remarks over the years, by now he was able to shrug off his words with out even a moments thought.

Although, it still amazed the brunette how such a prick could be, not only related, but _twins_ with such a sweet, kind person as Connor Stole.

"Come on chico," Travis continues to mock, "How about I give you a couple pesos so you can go moe my lawn." He cackles.

Still not taking his attention from his book, Leo responds easily, "That's more than what I paid your mom last night."

Hearing Leo's come back, Travis's chuckling abruptly stops, and a glare sets in to his features, "Wanna say that to my face Valdez," he challenges.

Letting out an annoyed breath, Leo faces his head so to look the dumb jock in the face, "Thats…more…than…what…I…paid…your…mom…last…night." Leo repeats slowly, as if speaking with a small child, which in Leo's opinion Travis was.

"That's it," Travis growls, ramming towards the yet sitting boy.

Leo had barely enough time to stand before Travis takes a clump of the boy's shirt in his hands and pushes him against the tree.

"Hey, come on man," Leo tries to reason, "Can't we settle this with our words. You know, you tell me how you feel about what I said to you, and I tell how I felt about you said to me, and in the end we hug and make up."

Unamused by Leo's words, Travis moves a forceful punch to the boys cheek, causing Leo to fall back on to the grass.

The curly haired boy sits up slowly, resting a hand gingerly on the place he was hit.

Travis's two friends start to laugh again, going to either side of Leo, preparing for Travis to make his second swing.

Although, before he could, a new voice starts to shout at the boys.

"Get off him!" The petite girl shouts once more.

The boy's back away from Leo.

Travis sets the brunette with a glare, "You're lucky your girl was here to save your ass this time," he spits before he and his friends run off.

A part of Hazel wanted to chase those jerks down, wants to yell at the, to see them be punished, but when she spots her best friend sitting defenselessly on the ground, a pang of a need to help him hits her heart.

The lovely synonym haired girl sits besides Leo, placing a gentle hand on the boy's bruised face.

"Are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

"I'm fine Haze, really," Leo insists, "I was just about to get up and beat those guys to a pulp before you came." He jokes, loving the small smile that graces her face.

"I'm sure you were," Hazel concurs, "But how about you do that _before_ the guys punches you." She suggests with a larger grin.

"duly noted," Leo nods, slightly wincing at the pain throbbing from his cheek.

Hazel's heart feels as if it is made of lead when she sees him in pain, she needs to do something to make it feel better.

"Leo, why do you deal with those jerks, why don't you just tell someone or something."

"Yeah right," Leo laughs, "And make myself more of a social purria, _no thanks_."

"It'd be anonymous," Hazel argues, but before she can continue, Leo interjects.

"Hazel, I'm fine. Those guys are dicks, but I have only one more year with them, then I don't have to ever see them again. So stop worrying, will ya."

"I can't," Hazel pouts, "Those guys don't deserve getting away with all the crud they do. And what if one of these days, they'll actually hurt you?" She tries to reason .

Leo smiles at the evident worry in her words and actions. A part of him loved the fact that she would bother worrying about him like this.

Hazel," Leo articulates her name slowly, as he see one of each of his hands on either of the girl's dainty shoulders, "I am fine, those guys don't bother me, alright?"

Grudgingly, Hazel gives him a nod of the head.

"Good, now I'm gonna head to my dads shop, are we still on for movies tonight?"

"I suppose," Hazel breathes in a joking manner.

"Glad you can fit me in to your busy schedule," Leo smirks before standing up.

Leaving Hazel to watch him walk away.

**XOXO**

Percy leans against the wall outside of the room his mother had been dragged in hours ago.

Percy could not figure out what he had done to cause her to blow up like that.

He replays that moment over and over again in his mind.

The sound of shattering glass, the cloud of sugar, but most of all, his mother's expression.

The way her welcoming oceans were swallowed by her pupils, the way her kind, loving face turned frightened, and shaken, and the way her ordinarily still hands, the hands that have made Percy's meals, tucked him in to bed, helped him with his art projects, and so much more, were uncontrollably shaking.

Not for the first time, Percy imagines how his life could have been if they never took that car ride down town, that car ride that had ended Percy's life as he knew it.

Would the boy still have his younger brother? Would his mother still be _his mother_? Would his father still treat himlike a son, rather than an investment? Would Percy still del this intense guilt because in that crash, which resulted in taking his brother's life, and mother's sanity, Percy only walked away with a scratched arm and broken leg.

"Percy," A familiar voice speaks as the man walks closer to his son.

When Percy's ocean genes look up and find his father standing there, a surge of anger pulses through him. "What are you doing here," Percy spits. "Don't you have some important business meeting?"

"Well, I do," Poseidon confirms. "But they called me when the, _incident_, occurred with your mother." Poseidon explains, still feeling uncomfortable with the situation he has found himself in.

"What did they do to her?" Percy asks, his voice shifting from anger towards his father, to worry for his mother.

"They sedated her. They were trying to lean her off the meds, but _as you can see_ it was to soon. But, I should ask you what you are doing here?"

"I wanted to see her," Percy mumbles, still stuck on that peace of information his father had just told him moments ago, _lean her off the meds_.

"You can't skip school to visit her Percy." Poseidon scolds.

"Why the hell not," Percy demands, a scowl placing itself in to the boy's handsome features.

"Because, you can't just put your life on hold to wait for her to get better, you _need _ to move on."

"You know what dad," Percy starts, "Just because you're ready to gorget about her, and move on with your life, doesn't mean I have to."

Before Poseidon can reply, Percy storms out of the room, making his way to the out side.

He doesn't know how long he has been storming the streets of New York, all he knew was that he did _not_ want to go back home.

Percy stops in his tracks when he feels the buzz of his phone, and moves to answer the device.

**XOXO**

Calypso stands in the middle of her spacious penthouse, phone pressed to her ear.

"Go on, tell me what you know!" Calypso commands to the girl on the other line.

"All I could find out is that she use to live here to, but moved to California a bit ago."

"I don't remember her," Calypso grumbles.

"Maybe because she went to a different middle school than you," Katie speaks in a snarky tone.

"You know what, you are no help," Calypso hissed.

"But thanks to you, I expected as much, and I invited her to the party tonight, I can figure out everything about her that I want to know."

"About the party…" Katie starts, "Does Percy even know about it?"

"Of course not stupid," she drawls, "Its a surprise kind of thing."

"Are you sure Percy would want that?"

"Of course he would, he's going to love it!" Calypso exclaims in a defensive tone.

Though, before she can continue, she spots her father walking in the room, "I'll talk to you later Katie, you better where some thing good."

Calypso cis the line before turning to her father.

"Hey daddy," she greets with a large smile, giving her father a genuine embrace.

After her mother's death when Calypso was a young girl, she and her father, Atlas Stratton, had grown a close bond.

"Hey angel face," the man smiles, returning the embrace, and kissing her forehead.

"Why does Katelyn have to where something good?"

"Oh, for tonight. I'm throwing a small get together with some friends, as a surprise for Percy, he came back today."

"How nice," The older man smiles, "Well, I'm on my way to Prague, so how about when I get back, me, you, and Percy can have a nice meal together."

"Sounds heat daddy," Calypso enthuses, an angelic smile hitting her features.

"Good, I'll call you when I land, be careful, okay."

"I will," Calypso promises before hugging her father goodbye.

When she is sure he has left, Calypso picks up her phone, and calls a number she has put to memory.

Three rings pass before the call is answered.

"Hello?" The insanely attractive voice speaks from the other end.

"Hey you," Calypso greets.

A relaxing feeling coming over Percy when hearing his girlfriend's voice. Calypso was perhaps the only constant thing in his life, and he was thankful everyday that he has her.

"I miss you," is all Percy says.

"Really? Because you haven't been picking up my phone calls, I thought you were suppose to come back today?"

Percy bites on his lower lip, feeling guilty for turning his phone off earlier that day.

"I'm sorry Cal, my phone was off, and I did come back earlier this morning."

"Oh," Calypso responds, a part of her had been hoping that Percy's flight was delayed, and that's why he hasn't come to visit her yet.

"Well…is everything okay, I mean with Stanford and your dad?"

"Yeah," Percy ensures, "All that stuff is fine, its just…I have some other stuff on my mind."

Hearing the distress of her boyfriend's voice, Calypso feels bad, and all the more excited for him to have the party.

"Well, how about you come over my place. Daddy just left for some sort of business trip. We can pop in a movie, and snuggle together. Hell, we can even order a pizza."

Percy laughs for the first time that day, "You're not on some sort of insane diet?" He teases.

"I'd break it for you," Calypso answers sweetly, causing a smile to place its self in Percy's features.

"Sounds great Cal."

"Perfect!" Calypso exclaims, "Come by my place in two hours."

Before hearing a response, Calypso cuts the line, and races to prepare for the event.

**A/N: YAY! LONGER CHAPTER :D LOL So sorry for cutting off right there, I just thought that the party deserved a full chapter, so nothing is to rushed :D**

**I REALLY hope you guys liked this chapter, and that it answered some questions :D**

**However, I have some questions of my own**

**I am planning to add Nico zoo, but I don't know weather to make him and Hazel related, and if so, should I just make Hazel a year younger than everyone else? **

**PLEASE ANSWER :D I would really appreciate the help :D**

**Please leave me a review about WHAT EVER you thought of the chapter :D I would LOVE any in put or ideas :D**

**Thank you all for reading :)**

**All My Love**

**-Bree**

**Thank yous**

**Valerie-daughter-of-artemis: **YAY YOU ARE THE FIRST REVIEWER :D OMG YOU ARE WAYYYYY TO SWEET :D

I am so immensely happy that you actually enjoyed the last chapter :D It felt a bit messy to me, BUT I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT :D

LOL I reallyyyyyy hope you also liked this chapter as well :D

I would love to know what you thought

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Angrybirds4819: ** Hey again :D You are soooo kind :D

I am SO HAPPY you liked the last chapter, and I reallyyyy hope you enjoyed this one as well :D

I would LOVE to know what you thought of it :D

I REALLY hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you

**Booktastic22: **Hey again :D

I LOVE reading your reviews, you are so sweet and helpful :D

I really enjoy writing these thank yous because seriously, if you guys take the time to actually bother helping me out like, I should have the time to say thank you for it :D

I am glad Grant isn't to distracting :D

You are so indulging me with your complements, I now for a fact that the last chapter was a bit, ugh:S But I REALLY hope this chapter turned out better :D

I'm kind of glad that the writing misleads you, its always fun to have readers on here toes ;) And LOL, yes, please remember that they do not know each others names :D

And I'm glad you like how the Grace family was introduced, I can't wait to delve deeper in to that complicated mess :D

And I agee, I HATE IT when an author writes the same words over and over again, it just gets wayyy to repudiative when they do that. So sorry if you ever notice me doing that, and please let me know incase I get lazy :D

I'm awaiting your review, I just love hearing from you :D

Hopefully I hear form you soon

Thank you

**Meggymooocow: ** HEY AGAIN :D I LOVED hearing from you :D

You are to sweet for complementing the last chapter, I personally believe that it was a complete mess :S But I hope this one is better :D

And yes, I did try harder with the grammar, thanks from your review :D

And I hope that my effort continues to be evident in this chapter :D

And I'm glad you liked Juniper's sweet hearted self :D And yes, fro now, Calypso does seem very manipulative and rude, I can't wait to create the character development on that one;)

I'm glad you like how I introduce how each character knows each other, and I agree, character interactions and bonds are MAJORLY IMPORTANT :D

And GO YOU for guessing Sally's where a bouts ;D It wasn't very mysterious, I know, but I hope this chapter explains how she ended up there :D

I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter :D and would LOVE any input or thoughts you have :D I really log hearing rom you :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**DivergentDemigods21: **First off, AWESOME NAME Two of my fave books ;)

PLEASE DO NOT THANK ME :D I am so glad you are happy that Hazel, Frank, and calypso, even though she is a bit of a bitch right now, are in this story :D

I PROMISE There ail be some Frank Hazel POVs soon :D And I REALLY HOPE you will continue to enjoy this story :D

And I promise, the drama will start VERY SOON;)

I would really love to get any thoughts, or input you had on this chapter :D

I really hope to hear from you soon :D

Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Luvs :D**

**Thank you all for the AMAZING REVIEWS :D Thank you to those who are guests for leaving some sort of name, I'm glad I can thank you individually**

**But a early apology to those of you who reviewed in later chapters, and I may have missed you, its a bit harder to keep track of that, but I will try my best so you can all know how grateful I am for you guys bothering to give me your thoughts :)**

**And another HUGE thank you for all the story alerts and favorites, it means the world, so thank you again :D**

**I really hope you guys will like this chapter, and to get your thoughts on it in the reviews, I think this will be the LAST building chapter :D So now by next chapter,new characters can be introduced and some story arcs can start :D So please, deal with the last building chapter where everyone will know everyone **_**in a way**_

**Please let me know how the party turned out :D **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with the PJO or HoO series or their characters.**

**The Ties That Bond Us**

**Chapter 5:**

_Behind every exquisite thing that existed, there was something tragic."_

_Oscar Wild_

An early twilight colors the starless sky. The luminous, full moon hangs high above the skylines.

The city is caught in the lull between the end of a workday, and the buzz of a night out.

With less vehicle traffic clogging the streets, and fewer people striding the side walks to get where they need to be, the city is uncommonly peaceful.

Working late in his father's auto repairs shop, Leo lies underneath a black Audi convertible, trying to fix the oil leakage coming from the vehicle.

Only a few more minutes until Leo will check out of the shop, and meet his best friend for one of their weekly movie nights.

The excitement of spending time with the synonym haired girl courses through the boy, and he starts to work quicker in fixing the Audi.

Being so concentrated on his task, Leo is stunned when feeling a kick to the board he is working on top of.

The boy rolls out from underneath the car, and finds none other than Hazel Levesque standing there.

A smile is etched in to her delicate features. She wears a white sundress that casts against her chocolate toned skin incredibly.

"What are you doing here Levesque?" The curly haired brunette questions confusedly as he rises from his lying position. "There's still another hour until I was suppose to meet you."

"I know," Hazel nods, "But I don't want to have a movie night tonight."

"Okay…" Leo says with a scrunched brow, and slight hurt, "Then what-"

"I wanna go to a party," Hazel informs before the boy has a chance to complete his sentence.

The caramel skinned boy stands now, giving the girl a questioning look.

"Juniper Green invited me to a party tonight that's suppose to be some sort of welcome home thing for Percy Jackson, and I think we should go." The wide eyed girl continues to explain, knowing that her close friend will be hesitant to attend.

"I'm not sure if that's my kind of-" Leo tries to say, though, he is interrupted once more by the beautiful girl.

"Look Leo," Hazel begins confidently. "I get that you don't want to tell anyone about the crap that you have to deal with because of those dumb jocks, but just because you don't want to be a social pariah, doesn't mean we can't stir the pot. _Just a little_." Hazel smirks tantalizingly.

An amused grin spreads across the boy's features, "You know Hazel Levesque, behind the nice girl facade, there is a stone cold boss." He observes impressively.

"I'll take that as a yes," she grins before grabbing the boys hand and pulling him to follow her. "Come on, I already told your dad that your coming with me, you can just clean up in the car, and I brought you a new shirt," Hazel chortles, excited to crash the party of the_ elite's_.

"I'm not changing," Leo mumbles, allowing the girl to drag him a long.

**XOXO**

A coffee haired boy sits on his twin sized bed, a book pressed to his face.

The room is average looking, with a computer desk, and dresser as its furniture.

A large book case takes up the entire length and height of the left wall.

The other three walls, being embellished with a plenty of academic plaques and certificates.

The boy is very easily one of the smartest, if not _the smartest_, students in his class. However, it is a bit hard to believe when his identical brother is…less than academically blessed.

The brunette gives a small start when a knock at his door disrupts his reading.

Letting out a breath, the boy tells the person on the other side of the door to come in.

"Hey bro," the loud voice of Travis Stole greets whilst he barges in to his twin brother's room.

The two lived up to their _identical twin_ status, both sharing the same coffee tone to their hair, and ice blue to their eyes.

Though, where Travis gelled up his hair, Connor left his to fall down in its natural curls over his forehead.

However, the biggest difference between the twins, besides the obvious fact that Travis is taller, is that Connor's icy blue orbs are hidden by a pair of thick rimmed glasses.

"What do you want Travis," Connor mutters absentmindedly, his attention yet focussed on the book in his hands.

"Nothing man, I just wanna catch up with my little bro is all," Travis tries to say innocently, taking a seat besides his twin.

"So what we reading?"

"_Grapes of Wrath,_" Connor answers uncaringly.

"So…a science fiction," Travis nods as if he knows the peace of literature, "Sounds cool, I've never read a book about fruits coming to life before."

The younger twin gives the boy an odd look from beneath his glasses, trying to figure out if Travis is merely joking, or is truly this ignorant.

Connor is afraid to believe that the latter is the accurate assumption.

"That's not quite whats it about Travis," Connor tries correcting the coffee haired boy.

"Oh, well please explain the book to me," Travis encourages in a mock interested tone.

With a roll of the eyes, Connor shuts the novel, and turns to face his brother. "I would, but we both know that's not why you're here, so why don't you just spit out what you want so we can get this over with.," he instructs.

"Fine," Travis concedes while standing from the bed.

"I want to go to this party tonight-"

"That's impossible," Connor interjects, "You're still ground for what you did to Mr. Sheffield's hot tub last month."

"I know," Travis snaps. "But that's where _you_ come in."

"No," the younger twin says before allowing Travis a moment to speak his proposition.

"You didn't even let me finish," he frowns.

"Fine," Connor grumbles. "Finish."

"_Well_, I'm still allowed to leave the house as long as its school related, right?"

"They'll never believe you," is all Connor gives as an answer.

"Well, _alone_, no they won't," Travis confirms, "But if you were to come with me…"

"No," Connor repeats. "Now get out."

"Oh come on Connor man, I always do stuff for you," Travis argues.

The other boy raises a brow at his brother, "Name one thing you ever did for me," he challenges.

A moment passes with Travis biting on his lower lip, trying to think of a favor he has done for his twin.

"…Fine!" Travis yields. "Name something, and I'll do it for ya."

"I don't want anything from you," Connor tells him, eyes cast back down towards the novel in his hands.

"Come on Connor man," Travis starts to plead. "This party is going to be _huge_. Its like a homecoming party for _Percy freaken Jackson_, do you even have any idea to how awesome its going to be."

"No, I don't," Connor answers, "Do you know how much I don't care?"

"Connor, _please_," Travis relents, a seriousness coming over his features, "Everyone is expecting me to be there, and Kate is relying on me to give her a ride, _please_."

Connor's ears perk slightly at the sound of her name, _Kate_, otherwise known as Katie Gardner, or _his brother's girl_.

Images of the beautiful girl starts to bubble to the forefront of the brunette's mind.

Her perfect porcelain skin. Her long, mahogany hair, and gentle leaf greens.

Then an image of her standing alone, waiting for someone who will never come, appears in his thoughts.

The boy shakes his head, trying to erase the thoughts from his mind.

His blue skies meets his brother's, and he nods his head.

"Fine," he grumbles, "I'll go."

A huge grin sparks on to the other boy's face, "Thank you bro, I knew I could count on you."

**XOXO**

The large penthouse is yet littered with misplaced, packed up boxes.

The apartment felt far from a home, and more as if it belongs to another family, and Annabeth and her mother were only boarders.

The tall blonde sits cross legged on one of the sofas, her golden locks pulled back in a loose knot and she is clad in a loose fitted T-shirt and yoga pants.

Her mother had left a few hours ago, telling Annabeth that she was going out with some old friends for drinks.

Truly, Annabeth hadn't cared enough to pay the woman much attention.

The strain on their relationship has gotten so tense, that neither really noticed if whether the other was in or out of the house.

That realization hurts a peace of Annabeth.

Once, she and her mother understood one another better than any one else, rivaling the relationship Annabeth shared with her father.

Though, the passed few weeks, post Fredrick Chase's death, the two grew apart more than just the physical sense.

Athena had started caring more towards having a nice long drink nightly, rather than checking in on her daughter. Also,Annabeth started shut herself from everything else that was occurring around her, including Athena.

Between their trying to heal alone, the two somehow lost their connection with one another.

Annabeth shakes her head from those sort of thoughts, and focusses back on the calculus assignment before her. It may be only the second day of school, however, the amount of homework given makes it seem as if it is the middle of the semester.

While in the middle of a problem, Annabeth hears a buzz, indicating that some one is coming up the elevator, to her home.

She stands from her seat, wondering who could be visiting at this hour.

Annabeth is shocked when seeing her old, and perhaps closest, friend, Thalia Grace, walking out of the elevator.

The blonde marvels at the obsidian haired beauties appearance. She wears a leather jacket, over a hot pink, tight fitting, mini dress, a long with a pair of leather healed booties to match her jacket.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth smiles in greeting.

"I got your address from the student directory," Thalia informs, "And I'm here to pick you up?" Thalia responds in a confused tone, her electric orbs scanning over the girl's appearance.

"Don't get me wrong Annie," the girl starts. "I'm all for making a statement and all, but are you sure you wanna come to your first Manhattan party dressed as if you just rolled out of bed."

A soft tint colors the blonde's cheeks, "Well _actually_, I was just about to go to bed, after I finished my calc homework," Annabeth clarifies. "I wasn't planning on going to this party."

Thalia raises a perfect plucked brow, "You're kidding right," she laughs. "Calypso invited you herself, if you don't come, she'll think you're saying you're challenging her."

"But I'm not," Annabeth debates.

"Yeah, well she'll think you are," Thalia repeats.

"What's up with Calypso anyways?" Annabeth inquires. "Rachel hates her, Jason praises her, and everyone else is like afraid of her."

Thalia shrugs, "She's Calypso Stratton, you either fear her or hate her." Thalia replies. "But if it makes you feel better, the only reason I put up with her is because she's dating Percy."

"And there goes that name again," Annabeth sights frustratingly. It feels as if the few years she was missing, is when everything started to happen. "Who is Percy Jackson?"

the wickedly beautiful girl laughs towards the question, "Honestly, there's no one word that can describe _Percy Jackson_. Although, you can meet him you're self if you just come with me." Thalia reasons.

Annabeth laughs, giving a slight shake of the head, "Nice try."

"Oh come on blondie," Thalia complains, "Its going to be fun, it'll be perfect to welcome you back to Manhattan."

Annabeth gnaws on her inner cheek, her resolve slowly starting to dwindle.

"I'm not sure Thals, its not exactly my scene…"

"Oh please Annie," Thalia waves off her worry, "A party is everyones scene. Now come on so I can pick you out something Pretty to wear."

Thalia grabs the girl's arm, pulling her towards the stair case, but then stops mid step, realizing that she does not know this home. So she turns to face the blonde, a bashful smile on her lips.

"Wanna show me where your room is?"

Annabeth laughs at the girl's embarrassment, and leads Thalia towards her bedroom.

**XOXO**

The caramel haired beauty stands in front of the large, wall sized mirror in her dressing room, across the hall from her bed room.

The beauty wears a deep blue, strapless mini dress. accessorized with a red belt and vivid red heals to match.

The girl's locks of caramel is straightened for tonight, the blonde highlights overtaking the browns.

The beauty is concentrated on making a perfect line with her eye liner when some one walks in to the room, startling her.

"Hey Cal," the sweet voice of Juniper Green chirps before walking in.

"Damn it," Calypso curses before examining the train wreck that is her eye makeup.

Realizing her fault, guilt rushes through the tiny red head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologizes with a crimson tone to her cheeks.

Seeing the evident sorrow on the girl's features, Calypso mutters a, "_Whatever," _before picking up a nearby tissue, and wiping off the error.

"Where's Katie," the bossy brunette questions as she picks up the pencil stick once more and tries redoing her makeup.

"I think she is still waiting for Travis to pick her up," Juniper answers with a frown.

Calypso fights the glare that is sure to set in her features at the sound of that, "She is so unreliable." The beauty hisses before finishing the final touches on her face.

"Well no matter, she breaths, turning to face the shy ginger haired girl behind her. A smirk setting itself in her features.

"Junebug, I've got a project for you." She announces as if it is an honor.

Juniper gives Calypso a questioning look, "What?"

"You know the new girl…I need you to keep an eye on her for the night. See if she does anything sketch."

"Why?" the petite girl wonders out loud.

"I get a weird vibe from her, and I just want to know whats up." Calypso answers logically, "So will you do it?"

"Course," Juniper agrees easily.

"Perfect," Calypso smirks.

"Now, Percy is due to arrive in an hour, I'm guessing that the party will be in full greatness by then, right?" she asks.

Though, before the green eyed girl can answer, a buzzing comes from one of the speakers in side the room, indicating that some one is coming up to the penthouse.

"Oh, that's our first guest," Calypso realizes.

"Lets start this."

**XOXO**

By ten thirty that evening, the part is in full swing.

At least fifty teens are compacted in to the spacious pent house building.

Music booms so loudly from speakers that Calypso wonders if people would be able to hear the music, even through the sound proof floors.

Most of the drinks passed around are some sort of blend between any sort of fruity beverage and an alcoholic drink.

Most of the teens were either dancing with one another, or sharing a puff of smoke around a bong.

Hazel stares wide eyed at the scene surrounding her.

She hadn't expected the party to be this…large.

She and Leo stand out like fish out of water in her opinion.

"I hate this," the curly haired brunette growls, fists deep in his pockets.

"Oh come on Leo," Hazel tries to lighten the situation, "Its not that bad."

"Yes, _it is_," Leo corrects.

However, before Hazel can continue the argument, Leo announces that he must, "Take a leek," and walks away from the girl.

Hazel outwardly sighs at the boys evident dislike. She had thought brining him here would make him feel better, though, it only seems to be doing the opposite.

Hazel starts to walk away from where she was standing, and explores the grounds of the party.

**XOXO**

The tall boy stands in the midst of the party, a drink in one of his large hands.

The asian boy is not very _impressed_ by the party before, only reasoning do to the fact that he has been in this kind of scene for quite some time, though the excitement in seeing Percy again did make the celebration more enjoyable.

Frank takes another drink of his whiskey before catching sight of her.

At first, he can't hardly believe it is her, only due to the fact that he has never seen her in one of these types of parties before.

Though, there she is, standing there, right in front of him.

She is wearing a white sundress, falling a little beneath her knees. Her beautiful synonym curls tumbling down her shoulders.

She is beautiful, and standing right there.

Frank knows if he does not take his chance right now, that he will never be brave enough to speak with her. So he gulps down the remnants of his drink, and walks towards her.

**XOXO**

"I'm not sure about this," Annabeth admits to Thalia as the two ride in the elevator, up towards the Stratton sweet.

"Well then stop thinking about it," Thalia scorns, a hand on one of her hips.

"Besides, its to late to change your mind, so stop fidgeting with your clothes, and lighten up already will ya."

Annabeth does as told, standing up straighter and looking a ahead.

When the two step in to the pent house, the first thing to hit Annabeth is the stench of alcohol.

It is not as if the blonde had never been to a party, in fact, she has been to quite a few back in California. Although, she was never able to grow use to the smell of alcohol, or the ear shattering volume of music being played.

Though, Annabeth believes it to be due to the incident that she can never be to relaxed in parties anymore.

"Wow," Thalia praises, "I've got to admit, Cal did good."

Calypso stands in the outskirts of the party, keeping a watchful eye on the happenings around her. However, admittedly, she is taking more focus towards the elevator door, watching those who enter, hoping each time it opens that Percy would be standing on the other side.

"Drink?" A new voice interrupts the girl's thought process.

Calypso's almond orbs glance back to find her close friend Jason Grace holding out a cup of unidentified beverage, towards her.

"Depends on what it is," Calypso answers, taking the cup cautiously.

Jason laughs at the girl's caution, "Don't worry," he assures. "Its your favorite, mango juice mixed with a mMiller."

Smiling towards him, Calypso takes the drink thankfully, and takes a deep swig.

"So I'm guessing Percy isn't hear yet?" He tells her, before taking a drink from his cold beer.

"Not yet," Calypso confirms, "But he _will _be here."

"Cal, its been almost two hours, and _he's _the guest of honor…where would he be."

"I don't know," Calypso admits, "But I know Percy, and he _will _come, I know he will."

"Or maybe your being delusional, and Percy is just ditching," Jason offers smugly.

The girl turns her head to look at him, an angry, and slightly disbelieving look is set in her features. "Why are you always so quick to put him down?" She questions angrily.

"I don't," the blonde defends, "I'm just a realist."

Calypso roles her chocolate orbs at the boy, "What ever," she growls, "I need to go to the pouter room."

Leaving Jason to watch after her, Calypso strides away.

**XOXO**

The blonde feels a shock of guilt when watching the girl walk away, obvious anger on her face.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice questions from behind him.

Jason turns around to face his long time friend Piper McClean.

He gives the girl a questioning look, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean the way you are totally _flirting_ with Calypso Stratton," the brunette continues.

A light blush tints the blonde's cheeks, "What are you talking about?" He asks embarrassedly.

"Oh please Jason, cut the crap," Piper demands. "Everyone knows you have some weird obsession with her…But you know what I think?"

A glare sets in the boy's sharp features, "What?" He asks cautiously .

"I think that you don't really like her, I think that you had feelings for her, but the only reason why they got so big is because she hooked up with Percy, and you have some sort of stupid rivalry with him." Piper analyzes confidently.

The tint of red deepening, Jason hasn't a response to her accusation, so he simply turns away and walks the opposite direction from the brunette.

A smirk sets its self in the girl's round face, a knowing look sparkling in the girl's ocean blues.

After standing at the spot for a moment to long, Piper spots Thalia walking in side by side with Annabeth Chase.

The brunette makes her way to greet the girls.

**XOXO**

Hazel's golden pools scan the atmosphere around her. The teens dancing, drinking, and doing about a a hundred other things that she can not keep track of, crowed the room.

It is a slightly odd sensation, being part of such an event.

Though, the girl's observation is cut short when hearing some one greeting her from behind her back.

The chocolate skinned girl turns to find a tall, asian boy.

She recognizes the boy from school. He is cute, in a panda crossed with a wrestler sort of way.

Hazel smiles at the tall boy, watching as he digits with his shirt, and how his face has broken in to a sweat.

"Hey, I'm Frank," he manages to choke out.

"Hi, I'm Hazel," the synonym haired girl responds.

"We go to school together," Frank informs as if Hazel hasn't the clue.

"I know," the girl laughs. "We have English together."

"Right," Frank breathes. A calming coming over him when hearing her laugh. She has such a pretty laugh, small and sweet, just like her.

"I've never seen you at these type of things." Frank states, curious to why she was there now.

"This is my first _cool kid party_," Hazel admits with a playful tone, causing the football player to laugh.

"But in all honesty, I only came here to try and cheer up a friend."

Frank nods, "Well do you think it's working?"

Hazel gives a sullen shake of the head, wild tendrils flying freely. "Not at all…but the worst part is that I've been trying to find a cup of water to drink all night, but all I've found is a _lot_ of spiked drinks, but no normal water."

Frank gives another laugh towards the lovely girl, "I got you," he assures.

"I'm gonna get us some normal _unspiked_ water. Cool?"

Hazel thanks the boy as she watches him walk off.

**XOXO**

A caramel skinned boy steps out of the large, guest bathroom.

It had taken Leo longer than expected to find the rest room, but he had, and was now searching for Hazel in the crowed of people.

As he walks towards the main area of the party, he walks straight into another.

Before the curly brunette can apologize, he catches sight of who he had crashed into.

It was none other than queen bee herself, Calypso Stratton.

Leo must admit, the girl looks flawless with her long main of caramel coming down her shoulders, and the way the blue gown brings out her golden complexion. The girl is beautiful, but in a different way than what Leo is use to.

Where Hazel had a simple, natural beauty, one without a spec of makeup or fancy clothing, Calypso Stratton's beauty seems perfectly managed. Her makeup done to a tee, her clothing probably costing more than a down payment to a home, and hair elegantly done.

Instead of her beauty making her seem welcoming, Calypso seems like a force to be reckoned with.

"What are you doing here?" She snarls, obvious agitation in her tone.

Leo freezes for a moment, not having expected the beauty to even know who he was.

Though, before the boy can respond, Calypso continues speaking.

"You aren't suppose to be here until tomorrow to clean up." She tells him.

The sudden realization to who she thought he is comes over Leo, and anger starts to bubble up inside of him.

"Do you understand," the girl speaks once more in a snobbish tone.

"You…no…need….be…here," she speaks in a slow, annoyed tone.

A pixilated glint appears in the boy's chocolate pools, and he decides to play this game with her, just for kicks.

"Me clean now?" He asks in a borderline raises tone.

"No!" Calypso exclaims, "You…go…now"

"Me party now?" Leo asks her, a laugh about to explode from his lips from her reaction.

With an exasperated role of the eyes, Calypso barks a, "Whatever," towards the boy, and stumps off towards the party.

A bemused chuckle escapes the boys lips as he returns to the party, and his search for Hazel.

**XOXO**

The coffee haired boy stands on the outlines of the party, watching the event unfold in front of him.

Connor would much rather be at home, relaxed, and reading a nice book. But he _had_ to help his brother attend this loud party, full of Neanderthals.

Connor's crystal blues lock on the sight of Katie Gardner.

She is wearing a fuchsia toned dress, which brings out the tranquil green of her eyes. And her chestnut strands are pulled in to a side braid.

She looks beautiful, and she is standing next his brother.

Seeing Travis's arm around the girl just fumed Connor's desire to return home.

"Connor?" A voice calls out curiously.

The boy turns his head to find a girl with blazing red locks idd in a high ponytail, and a large grin placed in her freckled face.

"Hey Rachel," he smiles back as the girl leans over to grant him a friendly embrace.

"What are you doing here?" She questions as she pulls away.

"Travis," he gives as an only answer, nodding his head towards his twin.

"Oh," Rachel understands with out another word needing to be spoken.

She has known the Stole family for as long as she can remember, and knowns the dynamic the twins have.

"Well, if you're stuck here, you might as well dance," the fiery haired girl proclaims before grabbing the blue eyed boys hand, and leading him towards the dance floor.

**XOxO**

The small, mousey, red head, stands a few feet away from the three sum girls.

She has spent the entirety of the party watching the new blonde girl, just as Calypso instructed, though, she is becoming board.

The blonde has not done a single interesting thing all night.

Juniper is seriously starting to wonder why this girl makes Calypso so uneasy, when someone taps on her shoulder.

The petite red head turns her gaze to find a smiling boy standing before her.

He has deep chocolate orbs, and curls to match. He wears a vivid green shirt, which has a picture of a tree on the front, and on the back states, _"Be good to mama nature, or she'll ground you." _

Juniper grins at the bright article of clothing, his passion towards his role as the president of the environmental club is one of the main reasons Juniper finds the boy so cute.

"Hey Grover," she grins sheepishly, mimicking the grin on the boy's features.

"Hey June."

Juniper idly wonders who invited the boy to the party, but simply shrugs it off, and continues to smile at him dumbfoundedly.

"You look pretty," Grover states, his eyes rooming down her petite frame, taking sight of the soft plum tone of her dress.

"Thanks," the shy girl blushes, "So do you."

A suffocating feelings wraps around Grover hearing her complementing him, "Thank you…Do you want to get a drink with me?" The question tumbles out of his mouth before he had the time to think, and now Grover winces, waiting for her to reject him.

Juniper's heart gives a small sputter when hearing him ask her, and all thoughts of watching Annabeth Chase flies out the window, she nods her head eagerly, and wraps her arm around his, the two walking towards the drinks together.

Each having a huge grin plastered to their features.

**XOXO**

Annabeth is truly having a joyous time in the party at this point.

She has not crossed paths with Calypso quite yet, and she is enjoying the time she is spending with Thalia and Piper.

Though, the stench of alcohol is starting to become to strong for for her to handle, so she excuses her self from the party.

Promising Thalia and Piper that she will return in a flash, Annabeth walks towards one of the side doors of the large penthouse, seeing that the doors lead to a balcony.

The blonde takes a deep, cleansing breath of the fresh air.

A com like emotion running over the girl.

**XOXO**

After having searched for her for at least ten minutes, Leo finally spots the girl standing alone, in a quieter region of the party.

"Hey Levesque," he greets with a grin.

"Where have you been," she asks in that small accent of hers.

"I'm the cleaning boy," he shrugs with an amused smirk.

"I don't like that look in your eyes Leo," Hazel states. "What did you do?"

"Nothing, _yet_," Leo assures. "But if we stay here for another minute, I might have to take a gun to my head."

The golden eyed girl nods understandingly, she herself not enjoying the party. It is to loud, and unpredictable for her liking.

"So can we just leave now, I think we might still have some time to catch a late movie," Leo offers hopefully.

"Sure," Hazel laughs, about to follow him out, until she remembers Frank.

"Oh, wait Leo," she says before scanning the party, spotting Frank walking over with two drinks in his hands.

A sad expression comes over the boy's features when seeing Hazel standing besides Leo Valdez. A worried feeling coming over the boy, Frank assuming that she will be leaving sooner rather than later.

"Are you going?" He asks innocently to Hazel, not bothering to give the other boy a moment of his attention.

"Yeah," Hazel confirms his expectation, "But it was nice talking to you. Maybe we can catch up later when Professor Hastings is ranting about modern literature?" She asks with a sweet smile.

"Sounds cool," Frank breaths, returning the grin.

As the two walk off, Leo sets a protective arm around Hazel's shoulders, glancing back towards Frank. Though, Hazel perceives the action to be friend like.

**XOXO**

Calypso's heart gives a leach when spotting her boyfriend stepping out of the elevator, a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

A large grin etches in to the girl's lovely features as she takes sight of his entirety.

He is as handsome as always, with his perfect raven mess swept to one side, and a leather jacket hiding his muscular arms.

"Boyfriend," Calypso cheers as she runs over to him, giving the boy a sweet kiss hello.

"Are these for me?" She asks while taking the pretty bouquet from his hands.

"Ah…yeah," Percy answers, looking around at the loud celebration surrounding him.

"Cal, I thought it was going to be a quiet night in?" He wonders, not exactly in the mood to party after what happened earlier that day.

"Well, it was _going to be_," Calypso states, "But I thought your coming home deserved a much _grander_ sort of thing…Do you not like it?" She peers up at him with wide chestnut orbs, worried for his response.

Percy just gives a shake of the head, not able to bear breaking her excitement. "No, its great," he lies with a smile that is forcefully plastered to his handsome face.

"Great!" Calypso exclaims, taking hold of his hand, leading him towards where most of the other people occupied the home.

She wanting o show off the guest of honor proudly.

**XOXO**

Directly after Annabeth's leaving for fresh air, Thalia catches sight of Percy, standing and chatting with a few other jocks.

She yells his name, successfully grabbing the boy's attention.

Once Percy spots Thalia and Piper standing feet away from him, he somehow moves out of the conversation with the guys and towards them.

"Hey you guys," he grins, giving a friendly to both girl's, they being the closest female friends he has ever had.

"Where's the girlfriend? I thought she'd be attached to the hip with ya." Piper teases.

"Nice," Percy rolls his orbs at the brunette, "And she's switching the station for the music, and something else…I'm not to sure what."

"Well, anyways…" Thalia starts, "Welcome back shark boy," she laughs, using that old nick name she had bestowed upon him when they first had met.

Thalia had compared his swimming skills to those of the fictional character of Shark boy, from an old movie she had been obsessed with as a child.

"How are you liking being back in the city?"

"You mean for the passed day?…Its cool," Percy lies. "But I need some fresh air, mind telling Cal where I am if she asks?"

Both girls shake their heads and watch as the handsome athlete makes his way towards the balcony.

**XOXO**

Percy shuts the doors behind him, taking a deep breath to try and relax.

The day had been stressful enough, but now he must put up this facade that all is well and fine in his life.

No one, not even Thalia or Cal, knows the real situation why Percy had moved to the big apple. They all believe that it was truly because his father wanted more business opportunities.

Percy has had to pretend that his life is perfect for so long, that he believes that he may have found his breaking point.

Walking towards the edge of the balcony, Percy is shocked when spotting a familiar looking blonde standing there.

She turns herself to see who ever it is whom interrupted her silence, and both their breaths catch when spotting the other.

"Wise girl?"

**XOXO**

Calypso walks around the party, her eyes gazing around the people's faces, trying to find her boyfriend.

After a few moments, she spots Katie dancing with Travis.

Calypso grabs the girl's arm, and asks if she has scene Percy lately.

The brunette nods, and points towards the balcony doors, the glass being covered by a light curtain.

Calypso thanks the girl, and starts her walk towards the doors.

**XOXO**

"What are you doing here?" Is the only question can muster at the moment, not being able to actually believe that it was truly the boy she had met on the beach in San Francisco only days ago.

"I live here," Percy defends, "I should be asking you what you are doing here?"

Annabeth gives the boy an accusatory look, "You live here?"

"Well no…" Percy admits, my girlfriend does though."

Annabeth's orbs widen in shock. "Wait, you're Percy Jackson?"

"My name proceeds me," Percy jokes.

"Yeah, it does." Annabeth laughs.

"So you haven't told me what you are doing here yet," he states.

"I moved back to Manhattan, _yesterday_," Annabeth explains with a small blush. "And I was kind of dragged to this thing."

"How weird," Percy mutters.

"You mean seeing each other again?" She asks.

"No, I mean how different you look in nice clothing." He jokes with a smirk.

A wide grin spreads across the girl's face, "Excuse me?" She challenges.

"No offense blondie, but the last time I saw you, I thought you had just come from a twister attack or something." He continues to play.

"Well you didn't loo so good yourself Seaweed Brains," she confers. "If I remember correctly you were half drunk."

"And here I thought my drunkness was endearing," Percy fanes hurt.

The two laugh together at his behavior.

**XOXO**

Calypso opens the door to find her boyfriend, not only talk, but also _laughing_ with the new blonde student.

"Percy," she chirps sweetly before looping her arm through his.

"Where have you been?" She questions with an attractive smile, "Everyone is looking for you."

Calypso pretends to notice the blonde girl's presence for the first time, "Oh hey," she greets with a smile.

Annabeth offers a small wave towards the beauty.

"Do you guys know each other?" She questions her boyfriend with wide almond orbs.

"Kind of…" Percy answers innocently.

"When I was in San Francisco, I met her at a party."

"Yeah," Annabeth agrees, "But it wasn't really anything official," she adds. "We don't even know each other's names."

"She's right," he tells his girlfriend, before turning to the blonde.

"But your name is…?"

"Annabeth," the blonde answers awkwardly.

"What a cute cowinky dink, " Calypso smiles with clenched teeth.

She turns her gaze towards her boyfriend, "Hey Perce, before I forget, daddy told me that when he gets back, he wants the three of us to have dinner together." She says in a mock casual tone.

"Cool," Percy shrugs.

"My dad loves Percy," Calypso tells the grey eyed girl.

Annabeth simply nods.

An awkward moment passes before Calypso informs Annabeth that Thalia was leaving, thinking that Thalia is leaving.

Annabeth thanks the caramel haired girl before awkwardly making her way towards the door, though, Percy's voice stops her in her tracks.

"I'll see you at school?" he wonders.

Annabeth gives him a nod, looking a moment to long for Calypso's liking, "Bye Annabell," she waves, signaling that Annabeth should leave, right then.

When Annabeth leaves the balcony, Calypso moves to push her lips powerfully on Percy's, stopping him from speaking anything else.

**A/N: So, that was the party. Please tell me what you guys thought of the Percabeth interaction, and I would LOVE anything else you guys want to comment on, whether it be the chapter, ideas or a advice**

**I love hearing from you guys :D The feed back is SO helpful**

**I really hope ou busy enjoyed this chapter :D**

**Hopefully I hear your comment in the reviews :D**

**Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing :D**

**All My Love **

**-Bree**

**Thank yous**

**DivergentDemigods21: **Hey girly, YAY YOU WERE THE FIRST TO REVIEW :D

I am SO happy you liked the last chapter :D LOL I love Percabeth to, please let me know how you felt about there moment this chapter, I know it was short, but at least they finally met :D I would really LOVE and appreciate anything you have to say :)

And YAY There was a Leo, Frank, Hazel moment, please tell me if I am doing Frank Justice, I love him, but I just don't know if I am describing his character well enough so far, If not, I promise I'll try to get better late :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Valerie-hunter-of-arteis: **You are wayyyyy to sweet :D Though I am REALLY glad you liked the last chapter :D I really hope you enjoyed this one just as much :D

Please tell me how you felt about it :D I would LOVE to know what you thought

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Meggymoocow: **Hey Love :D I am SO HAPPY you enjoyed the chapter :D I am glad that the grammar is noticeably better :) Hopefully that continues on to this chapter ;)

I am bald I was able to bring out how Sally felt about loosing your child in that accident, and trust me, it hurts me writing her in a hospital, but I think it helps with Percy's character :D

Please, give me ANY advice you have, I love constructive chridism :D

And you are GREAT at it :D

I hope to hear from you soon

Thank you

**Booktastic22: **Hey cutie :D Please do not thank me for the reply, I love thanking you guys :D

I am so glad that you were able to feel what Sally was feeling when her baby died :( And I agree, Poseidon's indifference is a coping mechanism, he still has to deal with loosing his son and beloved wife, poor jerk;:(

I DEFINITELY agree that having multiple descriptors for each character is a great writing technique, you just get REALLY tired of hearing the author use the characters name over and over again :( I am glad I am able to do that in my writing :D Thank you for the sweetness :D

I am glad you find Calypso's character interesting :D

I agree that she is very dislikable due to the fact she is a bit of a b****, but I agree that getting to see those genuine bonds she has with Atlas and Percy shows that there is much more to her character than someone to hate. She is an onion with many layers, and I can not wait to explore more in to her character :D

And I am glad you liked the Lazel seen, and hope you continued to ejoy them in this chap :D

And YAY Fazel action, even though it was extremely short :D

I would love to get your thoughts on how it seems to be starting off :D

And yes, the Fazel/Lazel triangle is just one of those things that you want to not choose sides :D

I am SO GLAD you seemed to have liked the chapter over all :D

And yes, Percy was not exactly happy…but I think he's grow use to his girl friends behavior by now ;)

And PLEASE let me know how the percabeth scene turned out, because I'm not to sure about it

I HATE first encounters, well technically second second encounters, but you know what I mean :)

I REALLY hope you liked this chapter :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you so much :D

**Bonbon: **Hey cutie :D It is AWESOME hearing from a new reviewer :) Especialy one as sweet as you :D

I am SO glad you liked the last chapter, and the characters so far :D

I hope you'll like this one just as much :D

I am so happy to hear that you want to continue reading the story :D

You are such a sweet heart :D And you keep be amazing to

I hoe you like the chapter

I hope to hear from you soon

Thank you

**blueice2449: : **Hey cutie :D It is so awesome hearing from a new reviewer :D

And yes LOL If Annabeth and forgotten something, we would be in A Cinderella Story, except for the sexyness of Chad Michael Murray :D LOL

But, sadly, Annabeth is not a scatter brain, well not that much anyways :D

I RALLY hope you liked this chapter, and would love to get any of your toughest on it :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey cuties :) I hope all is well 3 I'm sorry for the lateness of this update but a lot of things started happening, but things have settled down for the moment, so YAY!**

**Thank you all for the helpful reviews, and kind words :) It means everything that you guys would take from your own time and help me improve as a writer :)**

**And thank you also for the story alerts and favs :D**

**I want to quickly thank the guests who did not leave a name, I will try to settle down with the adjectives, that is a real problem of mine :( And I know that the grammar last chapter SUCKED! but I promise this will be better :) And I love all the recommendations for end-game already :) Fabulous**

**And Lastly a HUGE APOLOGY to Elarria, I know we already PMed but I felt awful when I realized my thank you to you didn't show up last chap :( I'm sorry, and another thank you for helping with the Hazel situation :)**

**Individual Thank yous at the end**

**Please enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT!: I know that some things are different in this chapter from the first couple chapters, like how Percy and Calypso had started dating freshman year rather than "First grade" as I put it first chapter So please note that I am aware of the differences, and will be reuploading the chapters as soon as possible. This is completely my fault and I am sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor am I affiliated with the PJO or HoO series**

**The Ties That Bond Us**

"_The past is behind, learn from it. The future is ahead, prepare for it. The present is here, live it." _

― _Thomas S. Monson_

**Chapter 6:**

Tiny droplets of water drip from her wet locks on to the perfectly white carpet of her bed room. Each drip leaving a miss formed stain on the serene egg shell of the ground.

A soft exhaustion yet clung to the girl's every movement even after the steaming shower she had just taken.

Annabeth had barely been granted an hour of sleep the night before. To much worry and sorrow coursed through her body.

It has been two months today sense her father's death and Annabeth feels as if everything she sees reminds her of him.

Truth be told, Annabeth hadn't realized the significance of today until she had found her mother, drunk and dazed, strewn on the couch when she had gotten home from the party.

Thinking of the irony caused a sourness to seep into her mouth.

Two months ago yesterday she had been at just another party, and two months ago her father had driven to pick her up from the large celebration, anger and worry fueling him.

And two months ago, no one had expected the rain to be too heavy, causing his car to veer off course and straight into a community center.

Two months ago, Annabeth had never expected to come home to find a broken mother and barely alive father on his death bed.

A pain starts to claw through her chest, and her breath becomes rapid and shallow . Annabeth can feel the tears start to prickle, and her throat start to clench.

For a moment she tries to hold it in, but soon acknowledges the fact that it is simply impossible.

She grabs one of the numerous pillows across the floor of her still mess of a room, and presses the feathered object against her face, letting everything out.

For what feels like the millionth time, she releases all the pain and guilt and self loathing consuming her. Her sobs are loud, ugly noises of anguish. If it were not for the pillow, she is sure that the entire building could hear her.

Subsequently to the small panic attack, Annabeth washes her face with ice cold water in a failed attempt to feel reawaken.

She numbly dresses into her school uniform.

She had been doing so well, she had been back to living her life, but the reminder of what today signifies has pulled her back into the dark void.

Everything seems misplaced, and unimportant. Everything feels like a drawl, and Annabeth is not sure in how to shake off the emotion once more.

So, with a slight shake of the hands, Annabeth starts her walk to Grant Prep, hoping that the school's atmosphere may help bring her back to normality.

Though, before Annabeth has the chance to leave her new home, she finds her mother still laying on the sofa, a bottle of wine clenched so tightly in her grasp that her knuckles have turned white.

Annabeth assumes that Athena had had just as much trouble falling asleep as she had the previous night. The blanket Annabeth had covered her in the night before was now resting on the floor beneath the once vibrant woman.

A wave of nausea washes over Annabeth.

Seeing the mess of chocolate curls, once kept so neatly, framing the sullen, broken face of her mother made Annabeth physically ill.

_ How could things have changed so drastically in a matter of weeks?_

Before she is unable to move, Annabeth speeds out of the penthouse, her stormy orbs cast down.

The light movement of the brush spreads across the page, leaving behind a wave of an aqua blue in its tracks.

The abstract painting has a multitude of shades of various colors streamed across it. Each tone seeming to fight for the observers attention. Each one holding an emotion of its own.

Her intense skies are souly concentrated on the peace of art before her.

Thalia takes grasp of her painting utensil once more, and moves a vibrant shade of violet across the canvass.

She could not help but think of the painting as a self portrait of sorts.

So many elements fighting to be the one that represents her, but none of them quite making the cut.

She is so engulfed in her thoughts that Thalia does not hear it when the door of her studio swings open, exposing her mother on the other side.

"What are you doing?" Hera inquires with a scolding tone.

Thalia gives a small cringe to the unexpected noise, and turns around to face her mother.

"What?" Thalia sighs. "I've got over an _hour_ before school starts. I've got plenty of time to shower and stuff."

"Fine, there is no point in arguing," Hera gives a heave and sets the plate of French toast and berries on what appears to be the only stool _not _occupied by some sort of painting or sketch.

"Well I brought you some breakfast sense I know you'll refuse to come downstairs and eat like a civilized girl." Hera articulates in a reserved sort of tone, like one of acceptance that her daughter will never be the socialite she tried grooming her to be.

"Thanks." Thalia mumbles before refocussing on the painting before her.

Prior to Hera walking out of the room the mother catches sight of something unpleasant.

Her arms are crossed against her chest, and her features are scrunched as she approaches her daughter.

"I see that you haven't gotten rid of that pink streak," she observes while eyeing the small act of rebellion that colors her daughter's naturally ebony main.

With a sigh Thalia turns to her mother and promises to remove the _blemish_ as soon as she returns from school.

"I should hope so." The brunette nods confidently. "And I expect you home early tonight."

"Why," Thalia wonders with a bare amount of interest.

"Your father has been invited to a small gala by a business associate and wishes for us to be there as one united family." Hera explains.

"Who's dad trying to impress this time?" The artist groans.

"Your father is _creating a partnership_ with Poseidon Jackson." Hera corrects her daughter. "And I want to make sure we all look presentable."

"Fine," Thalia concedes before dipping her brush into the pallet in her hand.

Hera smiles at her daughter. "Glad that you aren't arguing."

"_There is no point in arguing_" The blue eyed beauty mimics sardonically.

Hera gives the girl a smirk before starting to exit the room.

Thalia hears the click of her mother's heals hit the ground, and suddenly the question that has been clouding her mind sense yesterday has spluttered out of her mouth.

"Mom?"

Hera turns to face her daughter who is standing now.

"Why are the Chases back?"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean I'm glad to see Annabeth and all," Thalia is quick to explain. "But it just seemed like they were really happy in California. Away from all the gossip and stuff."

A questioning look remains etched into Hera's features, until suddenly Understanding comes over her. "Oh you don't know. Do you?"

"Know what?" Thalia raises an inquisitive brow as she walks closer to her mother.

"Honey, Dr. Chase is…well he's…dead." The older woman divulges softly.

"What?" Thalia laughs disbelievingly. "That's impossible, Annabeth would have told me by now." Though, Thalia's disbelief is put to rest when she sees the apologetic look in her mother's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Hera shrugs, "Athena wanted things to be kept in the wraps so she wouldn't get any extra attention when she moved back."

Thalia just shakes her head, "Oh God, this must be so difficult for them." She mutters.

"Well if you ask me, Athena has enough support. She's been relying on quite a bit of sos if you know what I mean."

Thalia openly glares at the woman, "Mom!"

"Oh honey relax," Hera rubs a soothing thumb across her daughter's forehead. "Frowning will give you wrinkles."

"Don't you feel even a _little_ bad for Mrs. Chase?" Thalia laments.

"Well of course I do." She chides. "But they don't want our pity, so we won't give it. Now I've got to wish your father goodbye, I expect you home, minus the pink streak, by six o'clock _sharp_."

Before Thalia has the chance to agree, Hera has walked out of the art studio.

Frustrated in her mother's coldness, Thalia kicks over the breakfast before returning to her painting.

With only fifteen minutes before the bell of first period rings, the halls have started to fill.

Some students have just been released from what ever early morning club or sports duties they were obligated to complete, others are students searching for extra assistance from a professor and the rest, like Piper, are just early birds.

Inwardly groaning, Piper sets a textbook into her locker.

Tonight, instead of going to some sort of party like any other ordinary teen would do on a friday night, Piper's parents were forcing her to attend some sort of gala that they had been invited to.

The only reason Piper hadn't spoke some large speech of how they were taking away her social and legal rights _which ultimately be failed by the fact they are her parents_, is because she knew for a fact that Poseidon Jackson will be hosting the party. So if nothing else, Piper will have Percy to talk to.

The two have become close friends over the years, rivaling the friendship between Thalia and Percy.

Percy Jackson is perhaps the greatest friend any one person can have. Though not for the superficial facts that he is good looking, and most strived after male in Grant high, but because of the fact that he is loyal to a fault, and that he would defend the most helpless of creatures if he believes they are being treated unjustly.

Sometimes Percy Jackson can be _to _good of a person.

Though, even with Percy at the party, Piper is ready to bet that it will be about as entertaining as watching paint dry.

Piper already knows that today will be one of the longest, so with a sigh she shuts her locker.

"You were right." An unexpected voice admits.

With a shriek of terror Piper, with a hand clenched on top her chest, turns to find a familiar blonde standing there.

"Jason, dude!" She exclaims. "You scared the shisnit out of me!"

The boy laughs at her, not having expected she would react so _vocally_.

"That was priceless Pipes," Jason continues to laugh at the girl's expense.

"Yeah, what ever." The chocolate haired girl mutters while she regains her composure, and redoes the side braid she had done her hair in.

"Now remind me on what exactly I was right about this time, _I'm right about so many things it's hard to keep up_." She teases.

"About Calypso," he explains. "I was holding on to how I _thought_ I was feeling for her. So thanks."

"Ahh…Your welcome, I guess." Piper laughs. "But are you serious? I mean it's just kind of hard to believe that one moment you're drooling all over her, and the next you don't even care."

"Well its not like I stopped caring about her completely." Jason corrects. "I mean I still think of Calypso as a friend, I just don't want to _be with her_ anymore."

"Really?" She questions disbelievingly. "You are really completely _over_ Calypso Stratton?"

Jason nods in confirmation.

"So…If she were to come here right now, and tell you that she and Percy just broke up, and she wants to go have sex with you in the janitors closet you would say?…" She challenges.

"Well…She's still Calypso Stratton, and I'm a guy. I'm pretty sure it would go against the laws of nature if I said no to her." He concludes rationally.

"You are a complete pig," the blue eyed girl laughs.

"I speak the truth Pipes!"

"Get away from her Jason, or your nerd-atude might rub off on her." Thalia drawls as she walks towards them.

"Aw, the effect ions of a twin in the morning." Jason breathes sarcastically. "Glad to see you made it to school sis." He grins while clamping a hand on her shoulder.

Thalia keeps a poker face frozen on to her features and speaks with complete certainty. "You are lucky I want this coffee or else it would be on her face."

He grins, "I love you to sis…and Thalia you've got a little something…" He chips off a hard layer of blue that is plastered to Thalia's upper cheek, just below her temple.

Both Piper and Jason give her a questioning glance.

"What?" Thalia defends. "I was finishing a peace this morning, and I didn't have enough time to take a shower. Hell, I didn't even have enough time to put in my tampon."

"Alright!" He Interrupts loudly with a clap of his hands. "On that note, I'm gonna see if Frank has the play book."

Piper laughs as he walks away, and when he is out of ear shot, she turns to Thalia.

"You don't have your period, do you?"

"No," Thalia smirks. "But claiming that you do is a sure fire way to make annoying twin brothers leave you alone."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever have a long lost twin brother of my own." She nods as the two walk towards Thalia's locker.

"You never know," the dark haired beauty counters. "We live in the upper east side of Manhattan, New York. This place practically has_ Soap opera _written all over it."

"Well _besides_ indiscriminate twin brothers, what's up with you?"

"Well…actually I wanted to talk to you." Thalia informs as she starts the combination of her locker.

"Okay? What?" Piper leans against the locker to Thalia's right.

"Well…my mom is having a panic attack about my hair, so I was wondering if you, Rachel, Annabeth and me can go to the salon on main street together?"

"Sure," Piper nods. "That sounds like fun…but is there something else…you seem kind of out of it this morning. And I mean more than usual."

Thalia lets out a breath through her nose, "Well actually…yeah…I found something out about Annabeth, and I just want to make sue she knows that she has friends here."

"What's wrong with her?" Piper asks with scrunched brows.

"It's nothing like that," Thalia assures. "It's not like she has a terminal illness or something…it's just…I know something that I don't feel comfortable talking about. It's really her business for her to choose if she wants to tell or not.

"I understand," Piper assures. "I'm totally up for the salon trip. I'll tell Rachel and you can tell Annabeth, cool?"

Thalia gives a simple grin in response and the two start to walk to their respective class.

"It wasn't that bad," the girl roles her golden orbs towards her close friend.

"Oh yes it was," Leo persists opening the door for her to walk through.

"You know what Leo, I'm starting to think your a drama queen." Hazel teases with a smirk.

""What ever Levesque, the only reason you thought that film was actually _good_ is because you were still on the high of that shitty party we went to." He analyzes.

"Oh please," she laughs. "I hated that party as much as you did."

"Yeah right, you and Mr. Jock seemed to be pretty chummy to me." Leo challenges with a bit of a pout playing with his lips.

"Who?…Frank?" Hazel asks him as she starts to turn the dial of her locker.

"Yeah, _Frank_." Leo's words are smudged with obvious distain.

"Me and Frank were _not flirting_. He was just being friendly because I didn't know anyone at the party, because _you_ went to go, as you so poetically put it, _take a leak_."

"Hey you had the option to come with me!" He defends.

"Whatever," Hazel laughs as she pulls out one of her textbooks and shuts her locker.

"And besides, there is no such thing as a guy talking with a girl at a party, who are just being _friendly_. They're only trying to get in your pants."

Hazel lets out a frustrated breath. "You know what Leo, you could be a real pig sometimes." She growls before shaving passed him and towards her first period class.

"Haze, hold up." He calls. "I'm sorry!." But Hazel doesn't not spare him a second glance and continues her walk.

After she and Piper had parted ways, Thalia had started her walk towards the second level of the school and towards her ceramics class. That is until she catches sight of the very person she had been searching for all of that morning.

Her golden locks tumble down her shoulders in almost a messy manner, and deep blue rings colored beneath her eyes.

Thalia quickly became nervous and approached her.

"Annie?" She asks quietly.

Annabeth shifts her gaze from in front of her and towards her right, where the voice was coming from.

"Hey Thals." She greets with just about as much joy that she could muster.

Her voice had a soft rasp to its normally velvet smooth tone. It sounds as if she had been crying, and Thalia has the sinking suspicion that that is the case exactly.

"Are you okay?" The sky eyed girl asks cautiously.

"Yeah," Annabeth tries to assure.

Thalia doesn't believe her for a moment, but knows that if Annabeth wants to tell her the truth she will, in her own time.

"Alright, but if everything isn't alright you know you can tell me right?…After all we are still best friends. We are still those two seven year olds who decided to run away because our parents refused to buy us pet monkeys, and the same girls who gave each other blind makeovers, and swore to each other that we would tell each other everything and anything, no matter how bad." Thalia reminds her long time friend.

Annabeth glances towards the floor, and presses her lips together.

She knew that people would start asking questions, but she didn't expect the questions to come this soon, or on this day of all days.

"You're mom told you?" She inquires.

"Well I felt that there was something going on, so I kind of forced her to tell me." Thalia discloses.

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I could barely say it out loud to myself," Annabeth explains. "I mean…he's really gone…"

"I'm sorry," Thalia pulls her long time friend in for a warm embrace.

"You know Annie, if you're not feeling up to it, we can just ditch and go shopping?"

Annabeth laughs as she pulls away from the hug. "_Tempting_ I must admit, but I think this is the best place for me right now. School is normal, I _need_ some normal."

"I get it," Thalia agrees before the two walk side by side towards their respective destinations.

The screech of the bell indicating the start of first period rings through the halls.

The bosky boy is able to race into the class room just in time and takes a seat as quickly as possible.

The professor does nothing more but role his orbs towards the boy and turns his back towards the class to look at the board once more.

The students are hushed to silence as the instructor completes the class work he expects them to finish during the period.

Though, not a minute post the bell ring passes when another student walks in, slightly out of breath.

She hands the teach a slip of paper, obviously an excuse to her tardy.

"Nice of you to join us," the old man spits snidely as he takes the paper and instructs her to take a seat.

Frank feels as if he had been frozen in place.

There she was, just standing there, looking for a seat to sit in.

Her curls are placed into a high bun in the back of her head, with one rebellious lock falling to trace her lovely face.

She is so beautiful, and intelligent, and sweet, and he can barely muster enough confidence to not look like a _complete _idiot in front of her.

The previous night, when he had seen her at the party, he was able to speak with her so easily. That had been his home turf, where he felt the most at ease.

Though now, at school and completely sober, the same nerves start to frighten him.

"Is this seat taken?" Her small, kind voice asks him and Frank is stunned. He is just able to splutter out a, _"no."_

If there had ever been a single class period where Frank had learned literally _nothing_, this one would be it.

He knows the teacher is talking about something of the novel they were currently reading, but Frank truly couldn't care less.

He could not stop staring at the way she bites on her bottom lip, or how she taps her fingers on the desk when she is board. Everything about her intrigued him.

Then, suddenly, students start turning to their table mates, and chatter starts to fill the room.

"So what do you think?" She asks him with ease, and that familiar small smile of hers.

"Umm…of what?" Frank mutters with blazing cheeks.

She doesn't role her eyes, or even use an antagonizing tone when she speaks. And that is when Frank is sure he wants to be with this girl.

For the remainder of the period the two speak of a novel, and the persistent theme,and all the hints that lead the reader to realizing this.

And without Frank realizing it, they go through the period without an awkward lapse of conversation.

The bell ending fourth period rings, and students start to file out of their classrooms.

The day is caught in the lull of mid-day, the hour just before lunch period.

Instead of the common five minutes of hall time in-between classes, the students are granted ten minutes incase they wish to reenergize themselves with caffeine, or just want a moment to breathe.

"Yo G-man," the booming voice of Percy Jackson greets his good friend.

"Hey Perce," Grover Underwood grins towards the jock.

"How's your first day back going."

Percy gives a shrug of the shoulder. "You know, school is school. How bout you?"

"Same."

Percy raises a brow, "I heard your joining the track team? That's cool."

The curly haired brunette scratches the back of his head in a bashful manner, his cheeks turning a tad pink. "It's nothing big." He tries to play off.

Though, in truth Grover is not very interested in joining the team, but he believes if he joins a sports team that it may raise his social status enough that he could have a chance with Juniper Green. Even the thought of her brings butterflies in his stomach.

Taking in a breath, Grover attempts to change the subject.

"So last time we talked you said you wanted to quit on soccer and lacrosse so you can just focus on swimming this year…Are you still planning to do that?"

Percy lets out a breath, of course it hadn't been his idea to focus mainly on the swim team, but his father seems pretty sure in the idea, and Percy isn't exactly in the position that he can just disobey him so openly.

So the ocean eyed boy is about to respond to his friend that it was still his plan, but then he catches sight of her.

He would be lying if he says that he had not been searching the halls for her all morning.

"…Percy?" Grover speaks his friends name in a manner that makes it obvious that he had repeated it multiple times.

"I'll talk to you later Grove," Percy mumbles before walking towards the blonde that has so effortlessly caught his attention.

"Okay…" Grover says questioningly before he continues walking.

"Hey wise girl," Percy steps in front of her, a large grin on his face.

Annabeth looks up and finds exactly who she suspected.

He looks different somehow. His wind blown raven hair has settled, and he wears the school uniform just like every other student in the school, though on him it looks ten fold better.

Annabeth returns his grin with a small smile of her own and greets him with a simple, "Percy."

"Is everything alright?" Percy asks curiously, having taken notice of her sunken eyes, and messy golden tendrils.

"Yeah," Annabeth tries putting an even larger smile than before, making sure to keep the facade believable. "I'm great."

Percy raises a brow towards the girl in question. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, _I'm sure_." Annabeth says for what feels the hundredth time that day.

"And why do you even care? We just met, _literally_."

Percy gives a shrug of his shoulders, "I'm a naturally caring person."

Annabeth lets out a breath of amusement, "Your something else Percy Jackson you know that. I have been trying to figure you out, and I come up empty."

"What's there to figure out?" Percy wonders.

"A lot," Annabeth assures. "I mean one minute you're just some cute, drunk guy in California, and the next I realize you're the _It Boy_ of a school for the wealthy and elite of New York. What's next, you're the ambassador of Iceland!"

"You thought I was cute?" Percy smirks.

With an exasperated sigh, Annabeth moves to walk away from him.

"Hold on," Percy stops her. "What's with the rush."

Before Percy has the time to slowdown, Annabeth turns around. Percy suspects that if he was standing close enough that he could have gotten whip lash from her hair.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I know your type." She states bluntly.

"My type?" Percy challenges with his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah, guys who party all night and don't care about anything else. And honestly, that's the last person I need in my life right now. I'm here just to finish my senior year, and then I'm gonna move as far from this place as possible?"

"Cynical much?" Percy blurts out loud.

"Realist," Annabeth corrects.

"Can you please explain to me what gives you the right to reject me, which makes no sense because we weren't even friends, and then place me into some stereotypical click without even knowing who I am?" Percy nearly commands.

"I don't have one," Annabeth concedes easily, "I'm just letting you know where I stand."

And with that, Percy is left to watch her retreating figure in the crowd.

The caramel haired teen watches as they argue, and as she walks away from a very annoyed looking Percy Jackson. A peace of her heart, the peace that is full of insecurities and over protection, starts to throne.

Who is this new girl, and what gives her the right to mess with Calypso's seemingly perfect existence.

"What are you going to do about this?" The petite brunette to her side questions.

"Nothing, _yet_." Calypso answers calculatingly, her gaze yet intently staring at her boyfriend.

"Are you going soft Cal?" Katie questions.

"Don't patronize me shortie," Calypso barks. "I'm deciding how hard I should attack the newbie is all."

Katie nods, but immediately halts when she spots her boyfriend, Travis Stole, speaking with the biggest slut attending Grant Prep.

"Speaking of attacks, excuse me." She growls as she walks towards them.

One of Travis's hands is pressed against the locker, and his gaze is purely focussed on the beach blonde, wearing a blouse with far to few buttons buttoned.

He smirks as he tells her the story of how he had led their rugby team to state victory the prior year.

"Travis!" The familiar scream shouts and Travis does not have to look back to know who would be standing behind him.

"Hey Katie." The blonde grins widely towards the pretty brunette glaring at them.

"Hey Courtney." She responds with a stiff nod. "Leave Courtney."

"Kay kay," the blonde chirps before granting Travis a flirtatious wave goodbye.

"Why were you talking to Courtney Wentworth?" Katie speaks in a demanding tone.

"Kate it was nothing, I was asking her about today's history quiz that's all."

"Oh please, you asked _Courtney Wentworth_ about your history quiz. Courtney doesn't know the difference between the Civil War and the Revolutionary War!" She exclaims.

Travis rolls his baby blue orbs towards his girlfriend, "You're acting like a freak Kate." He informs her.

"Yeah! Well I'm a freak with a dick for a boyfriend!" She shouts before kicking the boy in the shin and racing off.

Travis screams out in pain, and clamps his hands around his throbbing ankle. "Real mature Kate!" He yells down the hall, well as much as he can yell.

It is half way through their lunch period, she predicts the cafeteria to be filled with talkative, hungry teens and is suddenly thankful she had decided to ditch lunch today.

She rinses her hands and then reties her hair into a high ponytail.

Thalia had just finished placing her most recent clay creation into the burner to heat. She suspects she wouldn't get the item back to paint until this time tomorrow at the earliest.

"Hey grace." A familiar voice greets as he walks into the room.

"Jackson," she smiles towards the golden skinned boy. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he answers while taking a seat on the only empty table in the room.

"Now how did I know you'd be in here?"

"Because you're a creepy stocker?" Thalia retorts with a playful grin.

"Now do you want to say that to the guy who brought you lunch?" Percy waves a small, styrofoam container towards her.

Thalia takes the container with grateful eyes but opens it to find nothing more than noodles and a fork.

"Percy, are you serious? We go to a school who gives mouth watering stakes, delicious shrimp, delectable desserts, and about a hundred other good things to eat, and you get me _noodles_."

"Hey!" Percy defends. "If you don't want it, I'll glad take the food out your hands."

A glare sets itself into the girl's striking features, and she sticks out her tongue and takes a seat besides him on the table.

"So what do you want with e?" Thalia asks him as she takes a bite from the bowl of noodles.

"I just wanted to see how your summer went is all. So how was Zimbabwe?"

"I wouldn't know?" She laughs. "Rachel was the one who went."

"Oh right…Well expected as much, I mean I seriously doubt that Zimbabwe gave their volunteers pink streaks. But I must say Grace, I like it."

"Thank you," Thalia gives him one of those rare genuine smiles she reserves for only a select few in her life. "But its gonna be gone by tomorrow. Hera is getting all anal about how _improper _it looks."

"Wow, your mom and anal?" Percy speaks in a suggestive tone.

"Percy!" Thalia scolds with a smack of his arm.

He cries out in pain. "Hey Grace, that really hurt! I was just repeating what you said!"

"Whatever," she shakes her head and stabs his fork into the noodles once more.

"But seriously," Percy starts. "You shouldn't let your mom _make _you take it out if you like it, I mean it's your body right?"

"Percy have you forgotten who we're speaking about. I'm pretty sue the reason my mother was born was so she could have the perfect family one day."

"But we both know that it's not a perfect family." Percy challenges. "And sense when did you become afraid of facing mommy." He tease.

"This coming from the boy who's to afraid to tell his father where he _really _wants to go to college." She counters with a smirk.

"I don't like this conversation anymore," Percy mutters while taking a fork's full of noodles and stuffing it into his mouth.

"Well we could stop talking about it if you tell me why you're _really _here." She offers.

"I told you, I'm here to talk with you." He argues.

"Oh please Perce. We have been best friends sense freshman year, so can you just tell me what is really on your mind?"

"Fine," Percy exhales. "You know that girl you hang out with?"

"_That girl I hang out with_. You know Perce your ability to create fluid and intricate sentences is unprecedented. Have you ever thought of becoming an author?" She teases.

"Hah, hah," he pouts.. "I'm talking about the new girl, with blonde hair, long legs…Annabeth?"

In an instant, defensive walls started to come up around Thalia. Sense they were children, Thalia had felt some sort of protection over the petite blonde, and the recent news she has discovered only increased that protection.

Before answering some snide remark, Thalia reminds herself that this is Percy, her best friend Percy.

"Yeah?"

"What is her deal exactly?" He asks bluntly.

"Why do you care?" Thalia smirks. "Do you have a little crush on blondie?"

"No!" Percy exclaims, that being the last thing on his mind. "It's just…she seems hot and cold is all."

It kind of sounds like your infatuated by the new girl?" Thalia continues to tease him, and has no plans on relenting anytime soon.

"You could be a pain you know that Grace." The athlete grumbles.

"Percy and Annabeth sitting on a tree…" the artist continues with a laugh until the bell indicating the end of lunch hour.

"You do remember that I _do_ have a girlfriend…right?" Percy questions when Thalia continues to chirp the old children's rhyme.

"Oh, that's right." She nearly groans. "How is Cal today?"

Percy shrugs, "We haven't really talked all day."

"Oh I bet queen -B doesn't like that, does she?" Thalia grins.

"What are you talking about?" Percy glares towards her as they start to be swallowed in the wave of students.

"You tell me, there's Calypso right now."

Percy follows her finger towards where his girlfriend stood.

Her soft caramels meet his electric emeralds for only a moment before she looks away cooly.

"Ouch," Thalia mocks pain. "The look away, good luck Jackson."

With a sigh Percy thanks her and walks towards the caramel haired beauty.

"Hey baby girl," Percy greets while walking up to Calypso.

She looks up from her phone, obviously still upset that he had barely acknowledged her existence all day except for now.

"How's the most beautiful girl in the world doing today?" He gives her that look that usually makes her knees turn to jelly, but now she felt so much hurt and insecurity that it barely brought a chill.

"Are you sure you want to hear? She questions. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather hear about it from a pretty, new blonde girl?"

Percy looks at her with raised brows. "Are you seriously angry about that?"

"Of course I'm not!" She nearly shouts. "Why would I be angry that you're talking to some girl. There is no reason for me to be angry or jealous, right!…There is _no_ reason for me to be angry or jealous, right?" she repeats a softer tone, a tone full of uncertainty and doubt.

Percy shakes his head towards the beauty, "Of course not Cal." He swears.

Percy presses his forehead against her's, and cloches his around the dark violet pendent he had gotten her when they first had started going out.

"Cal we're forever and always, I would never jeopardize us, you know that. Right?"

The caramel eyed girl looks up into his pools of emerald and sees complete sincerity.

"Yeah, I know," she breathes before leaning her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY Please bare with me, I know I lied, but I PROMISE this is the last building chapter and things will start up during the Galla next chap, so hopefully you guys will stick around for that :D**

**I REALLY hope you guys were able to enjoy the chap none the less, please tell me how you truly feel in the comments below. **

**I would REALLY appreciate the help, and would love how you guys think of the story so far :)**

**Thank you ALLL so much for sticking with me :)**

**All My Love**

**~Bree**

**Thank yous**

**coolcari: **Hey :D Thank you SO MUCH for being the first reviewer of the last chapter :)

I am SO GLAD that you were liking the story so far, that means the world, I can't even express how glad that makes me :D I really hope this chapter doesn't annoy you to much :( But I promise next chap should be better :D

I REALLY hope to hear from you soon and see what you think of this chapter

Thank you

**Riml: **Hey :D I am SO GLAD you like the amount of possible ships in this story, ;) Keeping you on your toes :D LOL

I LOVE the fact that you gave me what you want endgame to be, and I guess we'll see ow things play out ;)

I like Lazel to, but there's always Frank to consider and I agree that Travis is a dick, les hope he gets some sort of development through the story :D

I would LOVE to know what you thought of this chap, and if any of the pairings you wanted are still the ones you want :D

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Valerie-hunter-of-artemis: ** Hey lovely :D I always love getting your reviews :D

I am so happy you liked the dramatics of the last chap, and hope you are able to tolerate the normalcy of this one :(

And thank you so much for the sweet complement, it is amazing looking back at some of my old works, and see how much change i have went through :D And I am SO HAPPY you like the third person POV, I use to despise third person, but now I can't imagine writing anything that _wasn't _third person :D LOL

And it means a lot to me hat you think of Percy as a well introduced characters, and I hope he continues to be likable in this fic :D

I really REALLY hope to get your thoughts on this chapter and advice you'd have to give :D

Thank you

**Bonbon: **Hey cutie :) Oh you're reviews :3

You are wayyyyyy to sweet. I am so happy you liked the last chapter and that the story continues to interest you, hopefully that rains true in this chap as well :S

And thank you so much for asking if I was updating, it means THE WORLD that someone actually cares about my story :) I wanted to reply to you to apology, but then I realized you were a guest :S So please take my late apology :D

I REALLY hope this chapter didn't disappoint to badly :(

Please PLEASE let me know what you thought of the chapter :D

Thank you

P.S

Was your vacation nice. I had recently come ack from my own and I just want to go back :D

**eukieKoala: **Hey :D I am SO GLAD you like the story, but I'm sorry if this chapter completely les you down :(

I would LOVE to know what you thought of it

Hopefully I hear from you soon

Thank you

**Keekeesowow: **Hey :D It means EVERYTHING to me that you are enjoying the story, thank you so much for the kind words :D

I apologize for the lateness of my updating, and I hope you are continuing to read this story :D

But I'm curious? DId you find this from tumblr? I'm just wondering to see if I should be more active in my posts or not is all :D

Thank you again for the sweetness :D

And apologies for the boringness of this chap :(

Hopefully I hear from you soon :D

Thank you


End file.
